The Gravity Falls' Mystery Guild
by Bambooozled
Summary: Dipper is determined to delve deeper into the mysteries of Gravity Falls, so along with Mabel, he recruits a group of local kids to help him. The team will be tested, as they uncover the truth behind the town, and reveal the shocking secrets that come with it. Rated T to be safe. Please read my bio for status.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing, apart from my OC. All rights belong to Disney, and the characters were created by Alex Hirsch and the rest of the Gravity Falls team- not me.**

* * *

 **"It's halfway through the summer, Mabel, and I'm still no closer to discovering any of the real mysteries in the town!"**

Dipper sighed as he flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling with his treasured journal on his chest. His bed was surrounded with crumpled up paper and notes littered on the floor. Across the room, his sister's bed was a bit neater. There were a few plush toys and art supplies dotted around her bed and the floor surrounding it. She currently sat on her bed, her beloved pet pig Waddles fast asleep with his head on her lap. The twins were currently avoiding work in their great-uncle's tourist trap, The Mystery Shack.

"Aw, not this again," His twin sister Mabel sighed, as she glanced at him from her own bed across the room. In her opinion, Dipper was WAAAAY too obsessed with the whole thing.

"I mean it. I don't even know who the author of the journals is!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. Mabel looked at him, her head titled slightly and lips pursed in a small pout with confusion and pity.

"We tried, Dipper!" she said, a hint of hurt in her voice at her brother's frustration. She didn't like to see him angry or upset.

"But it's not enough!" Dipper scowled, before noticing the expression of hurt on Mabel's face. Waddles stirred awake, disturbed by the noise. He hopped off Mabel's bed and trotted out the open door, in search of a quieter enviroment to nap. Dipper's expression softened, and he gave his twin sister an apologetic look.

"Well, maybe we just need help.." Mabel suggested. Dipper considered this, his brow furrowing as he thought. Suddenly, his expression brightened. His eyes lit up as he sat up straight on his bed, unintentionally scattering paper onto the floor.

"Wait, we could do that!" he said excitedly. Mabel, not quite understanding, nodded anyway. Dipper smiled at her as he continued. "I mean, there has to be some kids in Gravity Falls willing to help, right? We can get a group together! Just think, Mabel! All of us working together, we could make some real progress!" This could be his chance! All summer he was searching, and was still no closer to solving the real mysteries of the town! But with more like-minded people working together, he could do it!

Mabel nodded eagerly, excited at the proposal.

"And we could have slumber parties, and-" she began, before Dipper interrupted her.

"Solve all the mysteries in the town!" he finished for her.

"Yeah! That too!" Mabel agreed. Dipper stood up, and starting pacing the length of the room. "We can call it, THE-SUPER-AMAZING-FUN-MYSTERY-STUFF-IN-GRAVITY-FALLS-CLUB!" Mabel exclaimed in one breath.

"No, definitely not," Dipper said, shaking his head and adjusting his iconic pine tree hat on his head. "The Gravity Falls Mystery Guild!" This earned him a giggle from Mabel, who was now lying across the width of her bed with her head hanging off the end.

"That sounds dorky!" she noted, snorting a laugh as she watched Dipper up-side-down from her view.

"We need to get the word around," Dipper realised, ignoring Mabel's remark. "Do you think you could make some posters?"

Mabel sat straight up, and her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"I'll get the glitter glue!"'

* * *

 **And so it begins, folks! Sorry it was so short, the real chapters should be longer!**

 **So, this is a SYOC. I am looking for characters to join 'The Gravity Falls Mystery Guild!' Fill in the form provided (which will also be available on my profile for copy-and-paste ease), and submit it to me. Preferably, I would like it to be submitted by PM, but I will allow guest users to submit by review.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality: (Be as descriptive as possible!)**

 **Normal Attire:**

 **Trademark: (Something iconic and unique to your character, like Dipper's hat or Mabel's Sweaters. It can be something physical on their body if you want.)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Extra Information:**

 **In the Point of View of your character, why should you be in the guild?:**

 **That's just about it! Before you submit, _please_ read the guidelines on my profile!**

 **All OC's MUST BE SUBMITTED BY JUNE 17TH, 2015. It is NOT first-come first-served. I want a balance of girls and boys in the guild. The guild will consist of Dipper, Mabel, my own OC, four other males and three other females.**

 **As far as when this takes place, I'm not really sure. It is pretty much AU. Everything in Season 1 has happened, and the Mystery Shack is rebuilt, but the events of Scary-Oke haven't happened yet. There will be some one-shots in this story mixed in along with the main storyline, which may consist of the characters in various alternate universes in the fandom. The OCs would probably had a small encounter with the supernatural, but managed to slip under the radar of the Society of the Blind-Eye; for the sake of the plot!  
**

 **Also, constructive critisism is welcomed! If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know! I wrote this quite late at night, so I may have missed something! I also want to do the great charcters of Gravity Falls justice, so if you think anyone is too OOC, tell me! Well, I think I've covered everything! Head over to my profile for more information!**

 **Until then, buy gold, BYE!**

 **Author's Note, 6th of June: Wow, the response was beyond my expectations for this story! Thank you for everyone who left the kind reviews, they made my day! And thank you for everyone who sent in an OC! I have to admit, I was really impressed! It is going to be really hard to pick! I'll let everyone know who is in on June 17th, the deadline for all OC submissions. Until then, keep submitting!**


	2. The Members are Revealed!

Howdy! So, today is the day! I was really dreading today! I received almost 30 amazing OC submissions, which had to be cut down to just 7! I eventually realised this was impossible, so I removed my own OC, added another female spot and two other male spots. I just want to say the standard was **amazing** for every single OC! Thank you for everyone who took time to submit! There was no OC who I didn't consider, or was not close to being on the team! It took me a good hour this morning, and another forty-five minutes tonight to come to a final decision! But, before I announce the characters, I want to thank **everyone** who submitted an OC. They were:

RosemaryAlysee

Fangirlandotaku

Cloudsomniac

POMforever

Shiroikage

Princessgothicfull

Lololo9

TheGirlWiththeRainbowTattoo

Peppermentshock

Blacknaito

Life among the dead

Zayngel22

Yelligal

Chemical X98-Z13

MyOtherPersonality

A Sleeptalking Demigod

Taz-the-monster

Shadowed Cherry Blossoms

RollingupHigh

AngelinDisguise12

anything-can-be

crazyCULTure

nightmaster000

aww.

SophiaCrutchfeild

I think that is everyone! Message me if you haven't been included!

Finally, I just want to let you know why I didn't accept your OC, if they are not included in the story.

-I may have thought I couldn't do it justice, especially if it had a complex personality that I may not have time to elaborate on; for that it would have to be the centre of attention for every chapter, which I can't do.

-It may just be not what I'm looking for; I am really sorry about this.

-In a few cases, the personality was kind of vague and I didn't have enough information.

 **So, onto the big reveal! I am pleased to introduce you to the first ever Gravity Falls' Mystery Guild!**

 **First, the boys!**

Our first member is **Raphael Dionysus "Deon" Flore, submitted by AngelinDisguise123!**

He's thirteen years old, honest and strong-willed. He's a bit of a bully, and isn't afraid to stand his ground. I accepted him because his personality just seemed to stand out. I thought it would be interesting to write, and he has a balance of flaws and strengths.

Next is **Joon "Joonie" Sung, submitted by anything-can-be.  
**

He's only ten years old, curious and a bit naive. He's optimistic and so trusting! I accepted him because I just thought he was plain adorable! I love his personality, and I'm really looking forward to writing him!

Then we have **Quinn Keyton, submitted by RollingUpHigh.**

Quinn is thirteen years old, and is an interesting one! He's blunt, but very intelligent. He has some very unique aspects to him, which is a big factor in why I accepted him.

Our fourth member is **Michaela "Mika" Eisenhardt, submitted by princessgothicfull.  
**

Mika is twelve years old, and he's quite easy-going and charming. There was just something about his personality that appealed to me, and I think he'll be fun to write!

And our final male member is **Emmett Greenfield, submitted by Peppermentshock.**

Older than the other boys, Emmett is fifteen years old. He's humble and appreciates the small things in life, but can also be a bit goofy. I liked his personality, and he added diversity for the boys in terms of age.

Now, onto the girls!

The first of our girls is **Serena Jones, submitted by lololo9.**

She's thirteen, polie and calm. She's gentle, while also lively. As with some of the other OCs, she has a nice blend of flaws and strengths.

Our second girl is **Riyadh Rodgers, submitted by SophiaCrutchfeild.**

Riyadh is also thirteen. She's strong-willed, stubborn and a little bit flirty. She just seemed interesting to write, and has a lot to give.

Then we have **Rechon Caesar, A.K.A Bear, submitted by Yelligal.**

Bear is eleven years old, and just a bit arrogant, but not in a mean way. She's a bit impish, but I found her to be a likeable character. Again, I think she'll be fun to write.

Next is **Penelope Renee Rosario, submitted by TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo.  
**

Our oldest girl, Penelope is fifteen years old. She's rambuctious and a bit obsessed with comics. Just a tiny bit crazy, I loved her personality. I guess I just related to her, which I figured would make it easier for me to write her.

And finally, we have **Cleo Sabah Khan, submitted by crazyCULTure.**

She's twelve years old, and the know-it-all of the group. She's resilient, and has a few aspects of her personality that I just liked. All of it combined just seemed to click.

 **Congratulations to the chosen few, but also thank you so much to everyone who submitted! The fact that you took effort to submit for my story warms my heart!  
**

I just want to give a special mention to **nightmaster000!** He created an incredibly unique and detailed OC, but sadly it just wasn't what I was looking for for this story!

 **Also,** thank you to everyone who reviewed! **A Sleeptalking Demigod, Yelligal** **, Shadowed Cherry Blossoms, Shade Zyro, Peppermentshock, nightmaster000 and Darthlane, you made my day with your reviews!**

Now, finally, I wanted to give you guys a bit more information on the plan I have for this story! I currently have the first 13 or so chapters planned out. Now, in terms of when this story takes place; it's complicated. I suppose it's AU, but most of the more important episodes happen, as do some of the 'Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained' shorts. I will probably not use most of the 'filler' episodes as chapters (episodes that don't really add to the main storyline), unless I get writers block. The exception to this rule is 'The Love God' and 'Blendin's Game', simply because I have twists involving the characters that I want to do! My plan (not included any one-shots that I may have sudden inspiration for and also not including chapters I haven't decided to include where they face creatures not seen in the show, such as sirens), currently goes up to around Northwest Mansion Noir, which I am undecided on whether or not to include. I haven't planned the chapter(s) revolving around 'Stan is not What He Seems', because I want to see how the next few episodes play out first. But, with a weekly update, I think I have enough chapters to keep us going until then. I will try my best to update every week!

 **So, to those who have been accepted.**

I want all of you to PM me, and tell me how your OC would react to both the other OCs, as well as other characters in Gravity Falls. This can be brief or as descriptive as you want; the more description, the better I can write your character! Please get them to me as soon as possible! I will begin writing the next chapter as soon as I have received all of these!

 **I know, I'M STILL GOING! CONGRATULATIONS IF YOU HAVE MADE IT TO THE END OF MY NONSENSE RAMBLINGS!**

I just again want to thank **EVERYONE** who submitted an OC! I am **SO SORRY** if I didn't pick your OC, I really am! I hope you will still support me, give me critiques and just enjoy the ride!

So, that's about it! Your support means the world to me, so anyone reading this, if you could pop me a review every so often, I'd love it!

Watch this space, as the next chapter will be up in about a week or so! Until then, have a great day wherever you are!


	3. So it Begins: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Again, I still own nothing. The canon characters, setting and aspects of the plot belong to Alex Hirsch and the creators of Gravity Falls at Disney. The other characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **"He said go dry your eyes**  
 **And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son**  
 **And tell the others**

 **To go sing it like a hummingbird**  
 **The greatest anthem ever heard**

 **We are the heroes of our time**  
 **But we're dancing with the demons in our minds"**

 **-Mans Zelmerlow: Heroes.**

* * *

The Pines twins spread the word around town about the Guild, thanks to Mabel's vibrant and eye-catching posters plastered across the town and just plain ol' word-of-mouth. The 'auditions' for the Guild were set to be on that weekend, right at the Gravity Falls' Water Tower. Dipper was strongly against holding the auditions at the Mystery Shack. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea, after all. The twins skidded to a halt at the base of the tower, their grand chariot (otherwise known as the golf cart) rocking slightly before stopping. A moderate group of kids were gathered there, talking amongst themselves or just looking around, avoiding conversation. Mabel hopped out of the golf cart, attracting the attention of some of the kids.

"ATTENTION MYSTERY-ERS!" she called, loud enough that no megaphone was needed. The conversations suddenly stopped, and everyone turned to look at her. Dipper slowly got out of the cart, and climbed up on the bonnet so everyone could see him. He adjusted his hat and cleared his throat before starting.

"Right, well. Thanks for coming out here, everyone. I'm sure you all had better things to do, so yeah, thanks for coming," This was met with an awkward silence. Mabel gave Dipper an encouraging nod, prompting him to continue. "I'm Dipper, and this is my twin sister, Mabel," Dipper began. At her name, Mabel waved, and blew a party horn that was previously hidden away in her sweater. Dipper gave her a questioning glance, but Mabel smiled confidently. "Anyway, I'm sure you've all noticed something weird about the town. We have too; trust me." Dipper was anxious not to mention the journals just yet. He was saving that for the accepted members. "So, why don't you guys start introducing yourselves?"

"Who wants to go first?" Mabel asked cheerfully.

"Oh, me! Me! I'll go first!" a muffled voice called from the crowd. At the front of the group, a young boy pushed through. He couldn't have been more than ten years old, and was pretty short. His black hair was thick, and stood up in random places. He had a distinct Korean look, and had a broad grin plastered on his face. "I'm Joonie, and I am ten years old. I love mysteries, and ghost stories and all sorts of stuff like that!" His enthusiasm was just as infectious as Mabel's.

"I like your attitude!" Mabel giggled, high-fiving Joonie. Dipper was just about to say something, when someone stepped forward. He was tall and dark-skinned, and stared Dipper straight in the eye.

"Good afternoon, _cerotes,"_ he announced. "I'm Deon. I _will_ be useful to the Guild. None of this 'supernatural' stuff scares me, and I am a real asset," What he lacked in physical build, he made up for in confidence and his attitude. Dipper stared at him right back, but Deon's gaze didn't falter. Once again, before he could speak, Mabel yelled.

"I love your shoes!" she exclaimed, eyes growing wide as they spotted Deon's mix-matched shoes. Deon cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever," he said absent-mindedly, slowly drifting back to the group.

"Alright, who's next?" Dipper asked, slightly irratated and eager to move on. It wasn't that he disliked Deon that much; he just felt foolish because he had spoken a language that he didn't know.

"I am," It was a girl this time. She stepped forward, stopping for a moment to wink at Dipper before beginning. Dipper felt his cheeks flush slightly, more out of embarassment. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. The focus was on the girl who had stepped forward. She had fair skin, and long blonde curls that fell to her waist. She was taller than the twins, with large green eyes. "My name's Riyadh. Come on, let's face it; you need someone like me on the team. I can stand my own, and I'm definitely not afraid to fight. I also speak Latin. That can be useful," Riyadh explained. Dipper frowned. Did _everyone_ speak a foreign language. But, she was right; a lot of things in the journal were written in Latin. If they could translate them, it might give them some clues about the secrets of the town.

"Right, tha-" Dipper began, but was cut off. Again. _'Seriously?'_ he mumbled to himself.

"Hey, what is that?" someone in the crowd asked no one in particular. It was a tall girl, with a sleek figure and tanned skin. She had hazel eyes and dark, shoulder length hair. She motioned to the top of the water tower with one hand, as she used the other to shield her eyes from the sun. At this, everyone else looked up. At first, no one could see anything. Then, something poked out from the top of the water tower. The tips of two giant ears. They twitched for a second, and the entire group of kids remiained silent. Moments later, the tips of two, leathery clawed wings scratched at the top of the water tower. A snarling bat head revealed itself, it's skull twice as large as Dipper's own. The giant bat leapt out and stretched it's wings out, which reached about six foot long altogether. It snarled and bared it's teeth, which was enough to send everyone into pandemonium. The group dispersed, many fleeing into the forest surrounding the water tower.

"Please, everyone, remain calm!" Dipper yelled, but it was futile. Nearly everyone was gone at this point. Only a few remained; ten to be exact.

"Dipper, the journal!" Mabel said, turning to face him.

"Right," he mumbled, awkwardly grabbing the journal from the pocket inside his vest. He rapidly flicked through it, as the remaining kids tried to get a good look at the bat.

"Amazing. What is it?" one girl questioned, more to herself than anyone else. She was tall, with creamy brown skin and black hair tied in a bun. She wore thick black glasses, which seemed to magnify her green eyes.

"It's a bat, obviously," Deon, the boy from earlier, replied coolly.

"That's one heck of a bat," another boy noted. He was tall and heavily built, though he stood with a fairly relaxed stance. He had light brown skin, brown eyes and short, curly black hair.

"Hmm.. It resembles a vampire bat, but bigger. Much bigger," the boy beside him added. He was quite scrawny and fairly tall, with spikey blonde hair and grey eyes, which were currently squinting in and attempt to see the bat better. Dipper, meanwhile, and found the right page.

"Giant vampire bat," he read, finger running across the page as he searched for any weaknesses. Riyadh was sick of waiting, however. She brought her fingers to her mouth, and wolf whistled.

"Hey, down here!" she screamed, waving her arms up and down to the bat. She could take it down.

"I don't think that's a good idea," another of the girl's warned, but in a gentle, calm voice. She was slim and of average height, and her light brown hair fell down to her lower back. She had light green eyes, with a short side-fringe. Despite the circumstances, a smile still crept onto her face. It was pretty exciting, after all!

"Have you found anything?" Mabel asked her twin, getting slightly anxious.

"No! There's nothing!" Dipper cried out in frustration. The bat had now noticed the group of kids, and leapt down from the tower to glide down. It screeched out as it descended, a high-pitched wailing sound.

"Now look what you did!" the final boy remarked, looking at Riyadh. He had meant it in a playful way, and the smile on his face gave him away. He was short, and his crazy blonde hair was swept to the left across his forehead. He had aqua green eyes. Many of the kids ducked as the bat swooped overhead.

"Usually bats have really bat eye-sight! If we're quiet, chances are we'll be okay!" the girl with the creamy brown skin and glasses told the others.

"Hey! Maybe this could help!" a voice came from behind Dipper. From.. the golf cart? A girl popped up from the seats, her blue eyes full of mischief. Well, one of them was. The left one was covered with an eye-patch. She had brown hair and tanned skin. In her hand, she held a tazer. She jiggled it teasingly in front of Dipper.

"Perfect! Soos' tazer!" Mabel exclaimed. 'When did we put that in there?' Dipper wondered, but shook the thought off. He remembered earlier that day, when Mabel and Soos were goofing around with the tazer, which Soos weirdly couldn't feel when on the 'low level' on his stomach.

"We have to try to lure it down here!" Dipper told the others.

"Gotcha!" Joonie responded, as the others nodded. The gang did their best to make as much noise as possible, screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. This included, but not limited to:

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU STUPID BAT! COME GET ME!"

"WHOOOOOOOOO! I AM MAKING NOISE, I AM MAKING NOISE!"

"BAT, BAT, BAT, BAT, BAT! LOOK AT THIS! WOW!"

The bad screeched, it's ears twitching rapidly at the loud noise. He laid eyes on Mabel, who was blowing her party horn from earlier between her screams and was making the most noise. He reached down with his clawed feet, about to snatch Mabel. The scrawny boy with the blonde, spikey hair (who had been reasonably quiet up until now) noticed this, and dragged her out of the bat's way.

"Wow-oh-oh!" Mabel exclaimed in surprise.

"You almost got killed," the boy said bluntly.

"Yeah, bu-" Mabel giggled, but the boy was already gone. "Oh," The bat was still circling the sky, listening for more prey. He focused on the boy with the crazy blonde hair, and the calm girl with the light brown hair. Dipper was nearby, and saw his oppourtunity.

"The tazer! Throw it!" he called. The girl who had originally found it tossed it, but it fell short. Luckily, the boy tall and well-build with light brown skin caught it, and managed to throw it the final distance to Dipper. Just in time, Dipper messily caught the tazer, and skidded to place it right in the chest of the bat. The bat fell to the ground, twitching and whining. It crawled away in retreat, and gathered enough strength to flee. Then, everything was still. The remaining kids stood in a circle, their heavy breaths being the only sound. The tall girl who spotted the bat in the first place shuffled forward and spoke;

"That. Was Awesome!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this is a little late. I found it really slow to write because it was pretty boring; sorry about that. Also, I'm really sorry that I had to refer to people by appearance only; it just felt too long when I had everyone introduce themselves. This was basically just a quick introduction to eve** **ryone, and we'll match names to personalities and appearances in the next chapter. This was by far not my best; it can only get better from here! Admittedly, this felt a bit over-crowded, but I wanted everyone to make an appearance. Finally, I changed the story up with the Giant Vampire Bats. It does follow loosely on the information we're given from the Newspaper article seen in 'Northwest Mansion Noir', with Dipper and the tazer, but the rest is different. I hope you enjoyed reading! Also, just in case anyone was interested, the snippet of a song above is a song (winner of the Eurovision, for any European readers who recognise it) which really gives me inspiration for this story. I think of it as sort of an anthem for this song, so definitely give it a listen!  
**

 **Finally, I really need those OC reactions to the other characters! If you haven't sent me those, please do so ASAP! Until next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Dipper and Mabel brief the team on what they've learnt all summer. We get to properly meet everyone, as the Mystery Shack prepares for "The Mystery Shack is Back" party!**


	4. Scary-oke (Part 1): Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. The setting, characters and aspects of the plot belong to Alex Hirsch and the folks at Disney, and the OCs belong to their respective creators, and have been used at their consent.**

 **I feel obliged to add a random quote.**

 **"Llamas are natures greatest warriors,"  
**

 **\- Wax Larry King, Gravity Falls (Headhunters).**

* * *

 **The next day, at the Mystery Shack..**

"Seriously? This is where they want us to meet?" Riyadh remarked. It didn't take a genius to know that the Mystery Shack was the biggest con in town! It was late morning, and the Mystery Shack was set to reopen soon, after the disaster with Gideon Gleeful. The group of kids that had helped stand off against the bat yesterday were gathered outside the front entrance of the Shack. Just then, Dipper stumbled out of the shack, followed quickly by Mabel.

"Oh, hi. Good, everyone's here," he noted, quickly glancing around at the group that surrounded him.

"Why did you want us to meet here, of all places?" one of the girls asked. "I'm Cleo, by the way. I don't think I've introduced myself yet," She adjusted the large, black glasses that framed her bright green eyes, which contrasted against her brown skin.

"We actually live here, with our grunk- great uncle," Dipper explained, slightly embarrassed as her motioned to his Grunkle Stan, who was standing at the side of the shack with a large group of wide-eyed tourists around him.

"Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!" he announced. The tourists cheered for Stan. "We're here to celebrate we defeated that skunk Li'l Gideon! He produced a Li'l Gideon doll, which the tourists booed at. "Please, please.. Boo harder!" He gestured at the tourists to boo louder, which they did. The opening lasted for a few more minutes, with the Pines family getting pictures taken. Finally, as the tourists started to separate, Dipper signalled for the group to follow him and Mabel.

"Come on inside! I hope you're all coming to the party tonight!" Mabel cheered.

"What party?" Deon asked, as the group followed the twins inside.

"The Mystery Shack is back party!" Mabel explained, pointing to a poster advertising the said event. The group travelled upstairs, and two of the girls were conversing.

"Do people really believe all this stuff? I mean, come on! You can see the glue!" It was the girl with the eye-patch and brown hair.

"I suppose so! You'd be surprised," the other girl giggled. "I'm Serena, I don't think we've met,"

"Nope! I'm Rechon, but most people call me Bear," Bear replied.

"Bear?" Serena asked in a questioning tone. "Why that name?"

Bear smirked and began to roll up the left sleeve of her black t-shirt. As she did, it revealed a birthmark that resembled a certain constellation.

"Ursa major.. Oh!" Serena exclaimed as realisation hit her. By this time, Dipper (who was at the front of the group) had stopped in front of a door.

"And this," he paused, motioning to the door. "Is Mabel and I's bedroom," He opened the door, and the group trickled in. Mabel and Dipper sat on their respective beds, Dipper awkwardly brushing papers off his bed to make room for others. Some sat on the floor, while others sat beside Dipper and Mabel. One boy, with extremely messy blond hair had noticed Dipper's noticeboard.

"Hey, what's this?" Everyone turned to look at the board. Pictures were pinned onto it, with messy titles scrawled on and string connecting some of the pictures. Some recognised a picture of Gideon, which was pinned next to a star symbol and an amulet.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked, uh," Dipper looked to the boy for confirmation on his name.

"Mika," the boy finished for him, flashing a smile at him.

"Right. So, this is pretty much all of the big mysteries in the town," Dipper began. As Cleo opened her mouth to ask a question, Dipper cut her off. "I know you probably all have a lot of questions, so I'll just try explaining everything first,"

"It all starts, with this!" Mabel said dramatically, holding up Dipper's 'number 3' journal.

"On our first day here in Gravity Falls, I found this," Dipper snatched the journal away from Mabel to show the group. " I accidentally came across a mechanical box in a tree, and I tried flicking a switch inside, which revealed a hole in the ground. That's where I found it. It's like an encyclopaedia of all the paranormal creatures living here," He carelessly opened a few pages to show the group, who were hanging onto every word he said.

"Do you know who wrote it?" Serena asked. Dipper shook his head.

"That is one of the huge mysteries! I mean, if we found the author, his information would be invaluable! It could be anyone, but we have no idea who," Dipper explained. He had passed the book around, where it had made its way to a tall, slightly older looking girl with dark hair.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing to a particular page. "I'm Penelope, by the way; 'thought I'd put that out there,"

"It looks like a triangle, with arms.. Do they exist?" Joonie asked, leaning over to get a look at the page.

"Bill Cipher.." Bear read off the page. "Beware Bill. The most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him into your mind."

"Woah. That's.. Weird," another boy said. He was tall and heavily built with light brown skin. "Also, hey, I'm Emmett,"

"Yeah. Bill is this crazy, dream demon. He worked with Gideon when he was trying to take over the mystery shack. He invaded our Grunkle Stan's mind, and we had to try to get him out. We defeated him, but he gave some weird warnings," Dipper said.

"Weird warnings? Like what?" the scrawny, spiked blond haired boy asked. He paused for a moment before adding, "I think I'm the only one who hasn't been introduced. My name's Quinn,"

"Um.." Dipper trailed off as he searched for the piece of paper where he had written down all Bill's sayings. " You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you!"

"Weeeeeeeeird, huh?" Mabel asked, wiggling her fingers around and shaping them in a triangle.

"If this is journal 3, where are 1 and 2? Are there any more?" Riyadh asked.

"We have no idea," Dipper replied.

"What was Bill talking about when he said "everything was going to change"?" Mika asked.

"Again, we have no idea," Dipper repeated.

"It doesn't sound too good, anyway," Joonie noted.

"What we do know is there is something huge going on right under our noses. We just don't know what," Dipper explained.

"But we checked through the journal like, a bazillion times. There's nothing left to discover. Half the pages are empty," Mabel said, as Penelope flipped through the pages, half of which were indeed blank.

"I feel like I'm just one puzzle piece away from figuring out everything," Dipper sighed, more to himself than anyone else. "Hey, do you hear that?" Joonie and Mabel were the first to reach the window. A sleek, black car pulled into the parking lot, and two men stepped out. Everyone raced downstairs as fast as they could, curiosity getting the better of them. As they reached the gift shop it, the Mystery Shack's handyman, Soos, had noticed the car pull up.

"Hey, Mr. Pines, what's that code word I'm supposed to yell when I see a government vehicle?" he asked. Stan instantly turned around to look at him.

"Wait, what?" he asked, as he walked over to stand beside Soos at the window. "Government vehicle?" A "U.S. Government" vehicle arrived near the Mystery Shack. A "USEXEMPT" was on the vehicle's number-plate, and a sticker that read "Honk If You Want To Be Arrested" was on the back of the car. Stan, with a scared look on his face, quickly closed the window, and raced to the Mystery Shack's intercom.

"The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!" he screamed. The Guild exchanged worried glances amongst each other as tourists flooded out of the gift shop.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked.

"Grunkle Stan, what's happening?" Mabel echoed the question to her great uncle.

"Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop," Dipper added.

"This seems suspicious to me," Cleo whispered to the group. Stan was pacing anxiously in the gift shop. The bell ringed, followed by a few knocks. Stan forced a smile and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you?" He asked as he took out a snow globe and an U.F.O key chain of his jacket. "Key chains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents?" He took out a five-dollar bill as he began to sweat. Two men appeared in black suits, both wearing serious expressions. They held out their government I.D card.

"My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town." The first man announced. He was tall, with a strip of black hair on the top of his head. He had dark side-burns, and a dark grey moustache. He was noticeable older than Agent Trigger.

"Activity!" Agent Trigger parroted, pointing at Stan. He was shorter and younger than Agent Powers, with spikey brown hair and a chiselled face.

"In this place?" Riyadh asked with a snort, but the agents were too focused on Stan to reply.

"Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking!" Stan exclaimed.

"I assure you I'm not. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humour," Agent Powers replied, his face bearing no expression. Stan laughed nervously.

"I don't understand that sound you're making with your mouth. Now if you'll excuse us we are conducting an investigation," Powers announced, as both Agents stepped into the Mystery Shack.

"Investigation!" Agent Trigger repeated, and poked Stan menacingly as he walked by.

"Wow, these guys are a bundle of joy," Mika remarked. Deon nudged Dipper with his shoulder.

"This could be our chance. These _mierda_ faces might actually be able to help us, even if they are dumbasses," he whispered. Dipper considered this and nodded.

"Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?" Dipper asked, taking his chance as Agent Powers walked past.

"That information is classified," Agent Powers said, kneeling down to get closer to Dipper. The Guild members shuffled closer, eager to get an ear in. "but yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is a conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We're just one lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery."

"Are you kidding? Oh wait, no, you're not.." Bear exclaimed, surprised how convenient their timing was.

"We're investigating the exact same thing!" Serena told him, practically bursting with excitement.

"I found this Journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together, we could crack the case!" Dipper finished. Powers glanced at Trigger.

"If you have evidence of these claim, we should talk," he said, giving Dipper a business card.

"Or we could talk right now!" Emmett suggested.

"I have so much to show you!" Dipper added. Stan laughed nervously.

"Hehe, I'm sorry agents. These kids have an overactive imagination. Video games these days, am I right?" he laughed, ruffling Riyadh's hair on the top of her head.

"Hey! Don't touch me, old man!" Riyadh yelled, leaping away from Stan and glaring at him. She looked ready to leap at him.

"Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?" Stan continued, ignoring Riyadh and snapping his fingers for effect.

"Popodopopo! Swag!" Soos exclaimed, as he stuck Mystery Shack bumper stickers on both agents and placed antennae on their heads.

"We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way," Powers said, as he and Trigger turned to leave. Agent Powers filled his arms with Stan bobble heads.

"I'm confiscating this for evidence," he announced.

"Smart move," Powers said.

"Wait! No, wait! We got so much to talk about!" Dipper yelled, running after them, but Stan stopped him.

"Hold it kiddo. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party, is cops. Who are all these kids anyway? Never mind, anyway, I'm confiscating that card," Stan said, snatching the card. "Now how's about you being a normal kid. Flirt with one of them girls there, or steal a pie off a window sill," He put the card in a box labelled 'contraband box' and walked into the living room.

"But Grunkle Stan, you don't understand!" Dipper moaned.

"And don't any of you go talking to those agents," Stan warned finally, before leaving the group in the Gift Shop.

"Ugh, that could've been our big break!" Dipper groaned.

"Maybe we should think about it; I mean, Stan might have a point," Emmett said.

"They could help.. Plus it would be cool!" Joonie replied.

"Hey, hey, everyone just chill. We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?" Mabel asked, the last part directed at Dipper. She flicked the journal to the page that read 'The Undead.'

"I'm not gonna raise the dead. I just need a chance to show those agents my book!" Dipper complained.

"Trust me Dipper, the only book you'll need tonight is right here: Poop!" Mabel announced, showing her 'Karaoke Songs' book to the group. Dipper sighed, as Deon rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a looooong night,"

* * *

 **A/N( Please read me!): Finally, I got this finished! Whoo! I had planned to update sooner, but this was a crazy week for me! Just be glad I decided to post this tonight and not wait until tomorrow. So, this chapter was just there so the characters could get brought up to speed with everything. Everyone has been introduced, and I apologise that many didn't get more lines. Not to fear, hopefully next chapter they will branch off into groups, so everyone gets a time to shine! Also, this was very relliant on the episode and pretty much went the same way; too much for my liking. Hopefully the next chapters will be tweaked a lot more, so the plot remains the same but the OCs are at the centre. I just wanted to ease it in, y'know? I also didn't mean to end on a spoken sentence like the last chapter, but it just seemed like a good place to stop. There wasn't a lot of development; I was mainly focused on getting the plot going. As always, your reviews mean the world to me, so keep reviewing! I looove them! **

**VERY IMPORTAN T! Can ANYONE WHO HASN'T SENT ME THE RELATIONSHIPS AND OPINIONS OF THEIR OC, PLEASE DO SO ASAP! I am STILL waiting on one, and I know it's hard to find time to do it, but it would help me a bunch! Especially for the next chapter, so PLEASE get it to me before then. If you're having a hard time doing it or don't have time at the moment, just PM me. I don't bite! (not through the computer, anyway.) I know it's asking a lot, but it really helps me! Thank you!**

 **LAST ANNOUNCEMENT!: I don't want to advertise here, but if anyone is interested in The Hunger Games, please check out my profile! Right after you leave a review! ;)**

 **Next chapter: Dipper gets the gang into some deep doody, and there is plenty of action! Cue team-bonding (or not-so much) and lots of development!**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Scary-oke (Part 2): Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. As usual, Alex Hirsch and everyone at Disney own the rights to the characters, setting and aspects of the plot. All OCs belong to their respective owners, and are being used with their consent. I own nothing; seriously, I'm just here to write the stuff.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A LOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! Too long to add a quote in! Sorry! But still read the A/N at the end! Also, if there are any spelling/grammar error, please let me know! I rewrote this very late at night, so my sleepy brain may have made a stupid mistake (I swear, I typed Mable instead of Mabel about a million times!)  
**

* * *

A **few hours later...**

 **"THE CONFETTI CANON WORKS!" Mabel cheered.**

"Yeah, no kidding," a very confetti covered Deon mumbled angrily, but Mabel was already gone before he could say anything else.

"And the karaoke has all the best songs! 'We Built This Township on Rock and Roll', 'Danger Lane to Highway Town', 'Taking over midnight by &ndra!'"

"You don't expect us to sing, do you?" Riyadh asked in a slightly forceful tone. Emmett chuckled behind her.

"You gotta lighten up, Riyadh," he told the younger girl. Riyadh rolled her eyes at this, and mumbled something under her breath.

"Yeah, Riyadh!" Mabel agreed. " karaoke is not about sounding good, it's about sounding terrible, TOGETHER." Dipper, meanwhile, was staring pensievly into space at the edge of the group. Serena and Cleo noticed this, and walked over to him.

"Are you okay, Dipper?" Serena asked, looking at him with a slightly concerned expression. Dipper sighed.

"It's not fair. Finally I meet someone who can help me solve the mysteries of this town, and Stan confiscates their card," he explained.

"Do you know where he put it?" Cleo asked. "I mean, there are only so many places, right?"

"His room, I guess. But if I go in there I could get into so much trouble," Dipper muttered.

"That's why it's fun!" Bear exclaimed, suddenly appearing from behind Dipper. She swiftly snatched the blue and white pine tree hat off Dipper's head and popped it on her own.

"Huh? Hey!" Dipper exclaimed, grabbing his hat and putting it back on his own head.

"Come on, let's do it!" Serena said, looking at Dipper with hopeful eyes. Dipper considered this for a second.

"Fine. Come on, let's go,"

* * *

The group had organised that Serena would look out for Stan, while Dipper, Bear and Cleo would search for the card. Dipepr cautiously opened the door and the trio walked in.

"Alright, Grunkle Stan. Where did you hide that card?" Dipper asked no one in particular. The three kids split up and started to rummage through drawers. Dipper opened one and looking in the contents. It was full of miselaneous objects and a magazine called 'Gold Chains for Old Men.'

"Nothing," he mumbled. Bear opened the closet and looked through it.

"Nothing here," she sighed. Cleo scanned the room, before settling on a chest to look through. She opened it and cringed at the contents; F _ully Clothed Women magazine and Lady Swimwear magazine._

"Ew! What a weirdo!" Cleo exclaimed, slamming the chest shut.

"Hey, look at me!" Bear giggled, as she held up her clenched fists. One was covered in a boxing glove, the other with a knuckle duster. "Come at me!"

"Bear! Put them back!" Cleo warned. Bear put on a look of mock defeat, but put them back anyway. "Dipper, I think we've looked everywhere.." Cleo said, her voice trailing off. Bear nodded in agreement.

"That portrait is really creeping me out.. It feels like I'm being watched," Bear told the other two, motioning to a large framed portrait at the back of the room. It was Stanford Pines, and it seemed to look down at the trio. This sparked an idea in Dipper.

"What a minute.." he mumbled to himself, as he pulled the portrait out away from the wall. This revealed a secret compartment, and right in the middle, was the 'Contraband box.' "Haha, yes!" Cleo and Bear smiled.

"Alright! We got it!" Bear exclaimed happily, as Cleo pulled out her mobile phone. She quickly punched in the number, and the phone rang. After two rings, the person on the other end picked up.

"Agent Powers," Powers answered through the phone. The three stared at it anxiously for a few seconds in shock, before Cleo slammed it in Dipper's hand, and nodded at him.

"Hi, this is Dipper. Th-the kid from the Mystery Shack. The one with the, um, "overactive imagination". I have that journal I wanted to show you!" Dipper said into the phone.

"And you're certain this "journal" will help our case?" Powers asked, the suspision in his voice clear even through the phone.

"I'm a hundred percent positive," Dipper confirmed, anxious to see if Powers would help them.

"Very well. We're on our way," Powers said. Before the trio could celebrate their victory or say anything else to Powers, Grunkle Stan himself appeared from behind them, and pressed the button on the phone to end the call. They gasped in shock, and spun around to face him. An embarassed Serena hovered behind Stan.

"I'm so sorry, guys! He caught me!" she said, giving Dipper, Cleo and Bear an apologetic look.

"Kid, why did you call those agents? I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times! There's nothing "supernatural" going on in Gravity Falls," Stan growled.

"Yes, there is! After everything that's happened you _have_ to know that by now," Dipper moaned.

"Yeah, seriously, there's something weird going on around here," Bear said.

"It's so obvious!" Cleo added.

"All I know is that your dumb obsession is gonna get us all in trouble one of these days. Now go enjoy the rest of the party, 'cause when it's over - you're grounded! And I don't want to see you three here either!" Stan yelled, the last part directed to Cleo, Bear and Serena. Serena sighed, and the group left Stan's room, Dipper shooting an angry look at his Grunkle. When the kids were out of sight, Stan sighed to himself. He too left his room, and walked to the Mystery Shack gift shop. His eyes darted around the room, before he put a code in the vending machine. The machine moved away, revealing a doorway. He entered this, and disappeared as the machine closed behind him.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mabel called to the members of the Mystery Guild (minus Dipper, Cleo, Serena and Bear) from across the party area. The party was in full swing, but even the loud music and chatter couldn't drown out Mabel's calls.

"Can we pretend we don't hear her?" Deon suggested, rolling his eyes. Quinn gave a small smirk as some people gave Deon a disapproving look.

"Hey, at least he's honest," he said with a shrug. Penelope, who had her nose deep in a comic book, walked around blindly as she her eyes darted across the colourful pages. She unintentionally walked into Emmett, and looked up from her comic in shock.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going!" she apologised, laughing nervously.

"It's fine, don't worry," Emmett assured her. "What are you reading?"

"Only the best comic ever! 'White Hot'! Have you heard of it? It's so awesome! It's about this girl called Bellamy Blanc; ballerina by day, and superhero by night!" Penelope explained, her eyes wide with excitment as they always were when she spoke of her favourite comic. Emmett laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Sounds good to me!" he agreed. Deon, who was listening to the conversation, rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? That comic is awful!" Deon said. Penelope looked hurt at this.

"Hey, no it's not!" she said defensively. Before Deon could retort, Mabel appeared.

"Guys, guys, have you forgotten where you are? The greatest party in town!" Mabel explained. She slipped a party horn into Penelope's and Deon's mouths. "Welcome to your dreams," she whispered. Deon spat the party horn out, and mumbled something under his breath. Penelope just giggled and took the party horn out of her mouth. A car engine could her heard pulling into the driveway. The group exchanged glances, and through unspoken agreement decided to investigate. They walked to the parking lot, where they met Dipper, Bear, Cleo and Serena. A car had pulled in; the government car from earlier. Agent Powers and Agent Trigger stepped out.

"Oh great, not these guys again," Mika said.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you. Working together we can crack the all of the big questions of Gravity Falls!" Dipper exclaimed. "Trust me, this book is the lead you've been looking for," he said giving the agents the journal. _"_ I'm thinking full scale investigation. Forensics, researchers," he began.

"Oh, do you guys have a helicopter! Or even better... helicopter _s_!" Joonie asked excitedly. But the agents didn't seem so eager.

"Kid, I'd love to believe you, but this just looks like more junk from your uncle's gift shop. I mean, Leprecorn? I can't be the only one who thinks that's not funny," Powers said.

"I can confirm. Not funny," Trigger agreed, shaking his head.

"Aw, come on!" Bear exclaimed in fustration.

"No, no, no! It's real, I swear! You should "send it to the lab." Am I saying that right?" Dipper said, getting a bit desperate.

"Your uncle was right about that overactive imagination of yours. We've got paperwork to do," Powers told them.

" _Boring_ paperwork," Trigger reiterated.

"WAIT! This book is real _,"_ Dipper exclaimed, flicking through the pages rapidly. "Gnomes, Cursed Objects, Spells! LISTEN! Uh, uh,"

"Dipper, are you sure this is a good idea. Think about what you're doing.." Cleo warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

" _Corpus Levitus! Diablo Dominus! MONDO VICIUM!"_ Dipper yelled the spell. A large gust of wind swirled around them, and the ground began to shake.

"Dipper! You're an idiot!" Riyadh exclaimed over the wind.

"What did he do?" Joonie asked, strangely calm despite the situation.

"The spell in Latin.. It means to raise the dead!"

* * *

"What? Are you kidding me?" Serena exclaimed, as the shaking intensified. A huge crack formed, splitting the ground. Dipper, Joonie and Mika had to jump to avoid being stranded on the other side of the crack. Green spoke rose out of the crack. A zombie slowly crawled out; it's eyes glowed in the darkness, white and iris-less. It's green-brown skin was peeling off, and was very wrinkly. It's frail frame slowly dragged itself up.

"Ha, a zombie! A real, actual, zombie. Spooky journal, 100% real. Now can we work together?" Dipper asked cheerfully.

"Mother of all that is holy!" Powers exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Triggers asked.

"It's just one zombie, trust me I see things like this _all_ the time," Dipper said with a shrug. He scanned through the journal, looking for a solution, until the zombie crawled over and roared in his face. It looked just about ready to eat his brains at this point. Dipper screamed, but Joonie of all people was first to react. He grabbed a rock from the grund and threw it at the zombie. This knocked it out, and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"I did it! I hit it!" Joonie cheered. Serena giggled at his excitment.

"Nice job!" she said, holding her hand out for a high five, which he gladly did.

"Whew. Good thing it was just that one, am I right?" Bear said. Suddenly, the ground shook again. More cracks formed, and the area became clouded with green smoke. Zombie after zombie began rising up, all heading towards the kids and the agents.

"Oh my gosh! You guys can help right?!" Penelope asked. How could they take 50.. 100.. so many zombies?!

"Kid, we've been chasing the paranormal for years now but we have never seen anything like this before!" Powers yelled, taking a step back.

"Get down!" Trigger yelled, as zombies tackled the agents. The zombies pulled the agents into the forest, leaving the Guild on there own.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"It's a good thing you have your looks," Riyadh told him, the urge to slip in a flirt was too strong. The effects were starting to reach the party. Everyone was confused, and this changed to fear.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" a person in the crowd exclaimed, as the kids strugged to walk against the fleeing crowd and away from the zombies. It took only a few minutes for the all the party-attendees to clear the area, leaving only the twins and the Guild.

"This is insane! We're getting chased by zombies!" Cleo said in disbelief. The huge group of zombies surrounded them, slowly backing them into a corner.

"Don't panic. Maybe they're just a very ugly flash mob?!" Mabel suggested. A zombie swung at Riyadh, but she swiftly ducked and avoided it. The endless group of zombies were getting closer and closer.

"Mika! Look out!", Quinn exclaimed, as a zombie advanced on him.

"Wait, what?" Mika said, and did the worst thing possible; he turned around. He screamed as the zombie bent down and bit down hard on Mika's shoulder. His skin paled and had a green tinge, and his eyes turned completely white. He was a zombie! The guild gasped in shock, and some screamed in surprise.

"Aw come on guys, it's not that bad. I have a weird craving for.. brains, though. 'You okay with that?" Mika asked, and walked towards them in a zombie-like stance.

"This way!" Quinn yelled, finding a break in the zombies to run to the back of the shack. Everyone else followed suit, with Mika and the zombies slowly following them.

"What do we do? Where's Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Who cares?!" Deon exclaimed. "We have bigger things to worry about!"

"He doesn't even believe in this kind of stuff anyway!" Serena added. Emmett spotted a discarded branch on the ground, and used it to swat the approaching zombies. Deon was a bit more innovative with his weapon; he removed his own belt and used it as a whip to attack the zombies. Even Mabel joined in, using the karoke machine to whack zombies.

"Take that, sucka!" she said. "This makes a surprisingly good weapon,"

"Why don't we go into the Shack?" Penelope suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Cleo replied, and once again the kids ran into the shack.

"All this running is making me _really_ hungry," Mika mumbled. Everyone had gathered in the shack at this point, but still couldn't relax.

"We have to board up the windows, and the doors!" Quinn said. The others nodded, and stacked everything in sight against the entrances and windows.

"That should do it," Joonie said after a few hard-working minutes. His face was looking very red at this point. There were a few minutes of silence, before the smashing of glass interrupted this. Mika leaned in, a smirk on his zombie face.

"Hey guys, it's me!" he said, as he and the other zombies began climbing in. Deon had a chair in hand and was going to slam it on Mika, but Quinn and Cleo stopped him.

"Deon, wait!" Cleo said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's Mika!" Quinn reminded him.

"It's a _zombie!_ He'll kill us!" Deon retorted.

"It's not his fault! We can turn him back to normal, I'm sure of it!" Cleo said. Deon's gaze was stony, but her lowered the chair and retreated with the others.

"Dipper! Isn't there anything in that journal of yours to help us?" Emmett asked.

"NO! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE ABOUT WEAKNESSES!" Dipper yelled, frantically looking through the journal. He sighed and continued. _"_ This can't be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault, and no one can save us!" A growling zombie lifted Dipper up by the arm just as he finished.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed as she watched her twin brother in grave danger. Dipper screamed, and just as the zombie was going to bite him, it was hit with a baseball bat. It dropped Dipper, and it's head was crushed by the boot of.. Stan!

"EVERYONE! ATTIC! NOW!" He ordered, panting. He looked pretty rough; his clothes were torn and his hat was gone.

 _"HIJO DE PERRA!"_ Deon exclaimed. "I ain't leaving!"

"I said NOW!" Stan repeated, as he fought off more zombies.

"Just come on, Deon!" Bear said, dragging him away to flee with the others. They ran upstairs to the twins' bedroom, and Bear, who was last in, slammed the door shut. They sat in silence for a few minutes, as they listened to Stan destroy more zombies.

"Mika.." Serena whispered.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Stan won't kill him; at most he'll.." Cleo began, but stopped as Serena looked very nervous about what she was going to say. "-be fine. He'll be fine," Silence resume again, until there was a slam against the door. Their breaths hitched, as Stan entered the room.

"Oh! Ow. Everything hurts!" he said, coughing and cluthcing his side. He shut the door and barricaded it with a door.

"Oh, it's just you," Riyadh said, letting her guard down and her fists unclenched.

"Grunkle Stan, that was amazing! Are you alright! Heh heh, well, at least you can't deny magic exists anymore, right?" Dipper said. There was a pause before Stan replied.

"Kid, I've always known," he said.

"What?! Really?" Joonie gasped.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous! _"_ Stan explained. As he spoke, a zombie hand broke through the door, and they backed into a corner of the room. "I've been lying about it to try to keep you away from it. To try to protect you from it!" A zombie suddenly broke through the window. Stan punched it, and it fell to the ground. A group of zombies were staring up at the shack, while many were climbing up the walls. "Looks like I didn't lie well enough," Stan said.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Mabel asked.

"Well, normally the journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies!" Dipper said. Quinn noticed a discarded black light on the floor, which illuminated the journal. It seemed to reveal.. a secret message?

"Wait! Look at this.. The black light, it's showing a secret message," Quinn said, and picked up the light to shine directly on the journal. Sure enough, a whole new page of writing was revealed. Dipper gasped.

"All this time I thought I knew all the journal's secrets, but they're written in some kind of invisible ink!" he exclaimed.

"Invisible ink?" Stan repeated.

"This is it!" he said, as he began to read. "Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three part harmony." Three part harmony, how can we create that? I have a naturally high-pitched scream...?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Deon remarked.

"I can make noises with my body? Sometimes intentionally," Stan suggested. Riyadh gave him a strange look.

"Boys, boys. I think you're both missing the obvious solution," Mabel said, smiling wide.

* * *

 **At the Gift Shop..**

"Hey zombies! Eat my brains! Come an' get 'em!" Emmett yelled. This caught their attention, and he ran to the back of the gift shop. Here, Riyadh and Joonie had set up a speaker. He nodded at them, and they turned up the volume.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Mabel's voice rang out from the speaker. Mika, who had led the zombies, groaned.

"A concert! Booring! I smell some juicy brains right out here; I dunno about you guys, but I'd rather check them out," he said, and walked against the approaching zombies. Across the shack, Penelope, Quinn and Cleo had set up another speaker, where some zombies were flocking to. Outside, Serena, Deon and Bear had set up the final speaker.

"This better work," Deon mumbled.

"Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Dipper and Stan, and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!" Mabel's voice yelled through the speaker. With this. the music began, and Dipper began to sing.

"Friday night, and we're gonna party 'til dawn. Don't worry, Daddy, I've got my favorite dress on?!" Mabel, this is stupid!" Dipper said.

"Roll in to the party, the boys are lookin' our way/We just keep dancin'/We don't care what they say!" She sang, but zombies were still advancing. "And all the boys are gettin' up in my face—" just at this moment, a zombie grabbed at them. "Aah! Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!" The rest of the Guild were struggling to fend off the zombies.

"ANY MINUTE NOW, GUYS!" Bear yelled, kicking at an approaching zombie.

"Oh no.. Here comes the chorus.. " Riyadh groaned.

" "We're takin' over the dance floor! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like!"the three sang. This caused a sound wave, and some of the zombie's heads exploded.

"It's working.." Penelope noticed. "It's working!"

""Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight!"More and more zombies were dropping dead, headless.

"We're going to LIVE!" Serena cheered, as zombie's exploded around her

* * *

 **Later that night, in the ravaged living room.**

"I'm sorry about this, guys. I totally ruined everything." Dipper apologised.

"Dipper, are you kidding me? I got to sing karaoke with my two favorite people in the world! No party could ever top that," Mabel said. Deon shrugged.

"It wasn't the worst party I've been to," he said. Cleo shot him a look that said, "Are you kidding me?"

"Kids, all of you, listen. This town is crazy. So you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold on to that spooky journal, as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble." Stan said.

"Okay, as long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town," Dipper said.

"Promise," Stan said.

"Promise," Dipper repeated. Both knew that _so_ wasn't true. There was a loud crash upstairs.

"Mika!" Quinn realised.

"Let's get him!" Stan said, standing up and ready to go.

"Wait! There's a page in here about curing zombification. It's gonna take a lot of formaldehyde," Dipper explained. Cleo peeked over his shoulder at the page.

"And cinnamon. Wait, what?" she read.

"Come on, let's un-zombify him!" Bear said, and led the way upstairs.

"I can't believe it! All this time the author's secrets were hiding in plain sight! _"_ he said, pulling out a portable blacklight. A whole new chapter of mysteries to explore..

* * *

 **A/N: AT LAST! It's finished! Gosh, this took me forever to finish! But I am happy with how it turned out! I think everyone fit in well, and this is definitely my best chapter, in my opinion anyway. It was so fun to write and I had a good writing dynamic going, but I had to skip a lot of things in the episode just to keep it under 4,000 words! I plan every chapter so that it would fit into 1,000 words, but as you can see, I suck at sticking to that. Oops. Anyway, some of you had some questions in your reviews, which I would like to answer!  
**

 **nightmaster000: Yes, I do plan on having a bit of romance! If any OC owners want to have a romance with another OC (NOT CANON!), shoot me a PM and I'll hopefully work it in! I also plan on having different POVs. Maybe next chapter I will have a few different POVs, I haven't decided yet.**

 **adventuremaker16: As you can probably see, I'm trying not to include Soos and Wendy. Originally I was going to have them as side-characters, but I ended up accepting a lot of OCs and it was already crowded as it was. Sorry any Soos or Wendy fans! I'm sure they'll make an odd appearance, but for now, don't expect them popping up too often.**

 **ALSO, DID ANYONE SEE THE PREVIEW SHOWN AT SDCC?! CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE! Talk about hype for the rest of season two! PLUS NEW EPISODE IN THREE DAYS! 'Tale of Two Stans' premieres on July 13th. I don't know if I have any U.S readers, but please watch it live and support the show! I would if I could, but I don't live in the U.S. Any idea when it will air in UK/Ireland? I think that is everything; have a great day!**

 **(Also, to the person who submitted Mika; don't worry! He'll be back to normal by the next chapter! But I don't plan on writing out that process; sorry!)**

 **Next Chapter: The Guild regroups and investigate a mysterious Giant Tooth. Team Building, hooray!**


	6. The Tooth: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yup, you guessed it; I don't own anything. The characters, setting and aspects of the plot belong to the Gravity Falls team, and the OCs to their respective creators, yada yada yada.**

 **"When there's no cops around, anything's legal!"**

 **Grunkle Stan- Gravity Falls.**

* * *

 **Joonie's POV.**

Last night was crazy! I never saw a zombie until yesterday! They smelled worse than I imagined. It was very late when I came home, though. Past my bed-time! But we had a good reason! We had to get Mika back to normal. Now he smells like cinnamon!

I woke up early this morning. I was going to be the first to arrive at the Mystery Shack! The light peeking through my window woke me up, and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I hopped out of bed, and trotted downstairs to the kitchen. My mom looked surprised to see me.

"Joonie! You're up early," she said, turning around to look at me before she continued flipping the pancake in the pan in front of her.

"Uh huh!" I said in agreement. "I'm meeting my friends today!" I noticed her bite her lip at this.

"Are you sure these kids are a good influence on you?" she asked, loading my plate up with steaming hot pancakes. "I don't want my little Joonie in some.. gang," I giggled a bit at this.

"It's not a gang, Mom!" I said playfully. "It's a _Guild_ ,"

"Oh, I see," she said, stifling a laugh. She opened a cupboard above the oven and rifled through the contents. "Do you want jam or-?"

"Syrup! Syrup!" I said before she could even finish. Is that even a question? After she loaded my pancakes up with syrup, I swallowed them down pretty quickly.

"Woah there, Joonie! Slow down a bit," she said.

"'mmm fhne," I said through a mouth ful of pancakes. I swallowed it down with a glass of orange juice and raced upstairs to get dressed. I was going so fast, I nearly knocked down my bug shelf! Yup, I have a bug shelf. Pretty cool, huh? I keep all my bugs in jars on it. They're not real.. But they look just like the real kind! I threw on a blue shirt and jeans, with my favourite yellow rainboots and yellow baseball cap. I raced downstairs, ready to go.

"I'm gonna go now, Mom!" I announced as I walked into the kitchen. She smiled at me and walked over to fix my shirt and jeans. Okay, so maybe I was going so fast I might have missed a button. Or two.

"Oh, you have something right here," she said, motioning to a spot on her own cheek. She pulled out a tissue and used it to wipe my face. "Syrup!"

"I got it, Mom!" I giggled, trying to wriggle away. Finally, she removed the tissue and ruffled my hair.

"Okay, okay. Now go straight to your friends; no shortcuts. Don't talk to strangers and just come right home if you feel uncomfortable," she told me. I nodded as I placed my bicycle helmet on my head.

"I got it!" I announced. "Seeya later!"

"Bye, baby!" she called as I walked out of the kitchen, through the hallway and out the front door. The porch creaked under me as I hoped down into the front lawn. The Mystery Shack was really close to my house, so I was allowed to cycle there all by myself. I adjusted my helment and hopped onto my red bike, setting off towards the shack. I couldn't wait to get there; I had something awesome to show Dipper and Mabel.

* * *

 **Penelope's POV.**

"I'm late! I'm gonna be late!" I mumbled to myself, as I scrambled to put on my trainers. I'd overslept, and was due to meet the Guild in five minutes!

"Don't worry, apo. Your friends will understand," my Lucresia, aka Lola Lucy to me, told me kindly. She floated over to face me and gave me a kind smile. Yeah, floated. She's a ghost, what is she meant to do? I see ghosts, by the way. I'm not crazy, though! Really, I see dead people. It's weird, I know. But after fighting zombies yesterday, maybe it's not the weirdest thing in the world. I slung my denim backpack over my back, and was ready to go.

"Hold on, Penelope. Breakfast?" Lola Lucy reminded me. I sighed and nodded. "You can spare a few minutes to get he most important meal of the day," There was no getting out of it now. I walked to the kitchen and got myself a bowl, before looking through the pantry for some cereal.

"So, what did you do last night? You were home awfully late." my Lola asked me as I shook the cereal out of the box.

"Oh y'know, the usual. Did fight some zombies though.." I said, trailing off. "Hey, we have milk right?"

"Apo! Zombies?" my Lola asked, looking a bit horrified. I shrugged as I grabbed a spoon to eat my cereal with.

"Hey, it was your idea for me to join the Guild in the first place!" I retorted playfully, pointing my spoon at her accusingly. She smiled and laughed at this.

"I suppose so. I'm just glad you're getting out there; I'm proud of you," she told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Lola," I said, before beginning to eat my cereal. I ate as fast as I could, not wanting to leave the Guild waiting. Dipper decided to call a meeting after the whole zombie situation. I have to admit, even though he's only twelve, he handled it pretty well. When I was done, I left my bowl and spoon in the sink with a clatter; I'd get it later.

"Good luck, Penelope," my Lola told me as I double-checked through the contents in my backpack.

"I'll be fine!" I told her with a smile.

"I know, I know. Have fun!" she called out to me, as her transparent body slowly drifted away through the walls.

"Bye!" I yelled as I ran out the front door, which I unintentionally slammed behind me. Whoops. Okay, so the Mystery Shack was about a ten minute walk away. I was already ten minutes late.. How fast could I run?

* * *

 **Third Person.**

 **At the Mystery Shack, a little while later..**

"Where is she?" Deon asked no one in particular, obviously referring to the last member to show up, Penelope.

"She's coming, I'm sure she's just a bit late," Emmett suggested.

"Yeah, she'll be here any minute now," Mika added.

"Well, we can't wait all day!" Deon complained.

"I'm here! I'm here!" a tired looking Penelope yelled. She stopped running as she reached the group, clearly out of breath. "I.. overslept.. Sorry!" she said between breaths.

"It's fine, Penelope. Don't worry about it," Serena told her, flashing a look at Deon.

"So, Dip, now that everyone is here, what's the plan for today?" Bear asked.

"Well, Joonie found something that looks pretty interesting to me," Dipper explained.

"It's a tooth! A giant tooth," Joonie explained, putting emphasis on the word 'giant.'

"Just a tooth?" Cleo asked for confirmation.

"Uh huh! Just a tooth," Joonie nodded. "I drew a picture of it!" Joonie produced a small, red notepad from the pocket of his shorts, and flicked through the pages. "It's in here somewhere.. Yup! Here it is!" He showed his sketch to the group, which simply looked like a giant tooth beside the lake. It was a pretty good drawing, especially for a ten year old.

"That's a cool drawing, Joonie!" Penelope told him. Joonie smiled proudly.

"Thank you!" he said, stuffing his notepad away again once everyone had seen it.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fascinating," Deon said mockingly. "Has anyone else seen it?"

"I have," Quinn said. "It's big. Twice the height of Mabel, I'd say," Dipper nodded as he took in the information.

"Strangely human, but it's gigantic! It's bigger than any fish or lake monster I've ever seen.." he said, flicking through his journal for any clues.

"So what do we do?" Serena asked.

"We're gonna find out where it came from!"

* * *

After a bit of brain-storming, the Guild decided they'd paddle out to the lake tonight. The creature had to be in there.. right? Dipper and Mabel were allowed to borrow Stan's boat, and Cleo she could borrow her parent's. But first, there were going to do a bit of research. And who better to ask than Tate McGucket?

"Okay, I got this," Riyadh said, once the group reached the lake. She started to walk towards his office on her own.

"Hey, wait! What makes you so qualified?" Deon asked, stepping up to catch up with her.

"What? You think you could do it?" she asked, stifling a laugh. "You're so cute when you're angry," Deon was confused, and for a split second, he was speechless.

"Wait, what?" he asked, no one in particular.

"Come on, guys," Dipper said, leading the group to follow Riyadh. They stepped inside the surprisingly spacious cabin.

"Hey, McGucket, you know anything about a giant tooth?" Riyadh asked, getting straight to the point.

"Tooth?" Tate repeated. "No, I don't know nothing about a giant tooth,"

"We were thinking about paddling out on that lake tonight.." Dipper added, hoping to pry something out of Tate.

"Bit of friendly advice, boy: If you see bubbles on that lake, run," Tate said, his tone suddenly changing.

"Wait, what?" Mika asked. "Bubbles on the la-"

"Enough questions get that camera out of here!" Tate finally snapped. It was clear that they weren't getting any more out of him, so the Guild retreated and left.

"Well, that was no good," Quinn sighed.

"There must be something in there.." Cleo mumbled.

"Well, I say we stick to the original plan and paddle out there anyway!" Deon exclaimed. "Anyone too scared to come can stay behind,"

"Sounds like an adventure to me," Emmett said.

"I'm in!" Bear agreed, and there was a chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah.'

"Right, so let's meet at the lake tonight, aroud eight?" Dipper suggested, and the group nodded. "Just be ready,"

* * *

 **That night...**

"Is everyone here?" Emmett called out.

"I think so," Serena replied, standing on the tips of her toes to do a headcount.

"It looks like it," Dipper mumbled, scanning the area. "Hey, where's Mabel?"

"I'm here!" Mabel yelled, jumping up so Dipper could see her. "And I brought Bear-o, my adorable childhood puppet!" she hold up a creepy looking bear puppet. It wore yellow overalls and a straw hat. It was patched together in some places, with fluff coming out of it. It's mouth was wide open, and it's eyes were 'looking' in two separate directions. "Hey-oooh! Ain't that right, honey?" she paused for a second here. "Did somebody say...honey?" she asked, in 'Bear-o's' voice, before laughing.

"Nope, creepy. Bear-o's creepy. Everyone hates Bear-o," Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

"But Dipper, who could hate Bear-o?" Mabel asked, once again imitating Bear-O.

"I can think of a few people," Dipper replied. Serena stifled a laugh.

"Do we really want to know?" she asked.

"That is a messed up bear!" Riyadh exclaimed.

"It's fine; it's just a puppet," Quinn told her. Riyadh shrugged.

"At least I'll have you to protect me," she said, flashing a flirtatious look at Quinn.

"You're not taking Bear-o with us, are you?" Mika asked, looking at the puppet with a mixed expression.

"Of course!" Mabel replied.

"I hate to say it, Mabel, but.. He's kind of creepy.." Emmett said.

"Aw, come on! You'll see! Us and Bear-O, are the adventure team of a lifetime!" Deon shook his head.

"That is not happening,"

* * *

A very annoyed Mabel helped row the boat she was in, while Bear-o sat on the bank. Emmett rowed on the other side, with Dipper, Serena, Mika and Joonie also in the boat. In the other boat, Deon and Penelope rowed, and Cleo, Riyadh, Bear and Quinn sat in it.

"Okay, something out there left that tooth, and we're gonna find out what it is!" Dipper yelled out so they could hear him. The two boats rowed alongside eachother.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Penelope asked, as they rowed further into the middle of the lake.

"I don't know, just look out for bubbles in the water," Dipper replied. Joonie was first to notice bubbles rising near a very small island. It was nothing much; a few large rocks, and a cluster of spruce trees in the middle.

"Hey, look!" he called, pointing to the bubbles.

"They're over by that island! We have to see what happens!" Dipper said, which persuaded the rowers to row faster. As they approached, the island began to shake.

"What was that?" Mika asked. "You guys saw that, right?"

"What's happening?" Cleo asked, squinting over at the island.

"It doesn't matter! ROW ROW ROW!" Bear yelled. The island shook violently before slowly rising out of the water. It wasn't an island at all; it was a head. It's stone features looked vaguely human.

"YNITSED ROUY RETNE! NERDLIHC HTUOTH YM RETNE. REBMULS YM DEBRUTSID EVAH OUY!" It grunted, floating towards them.

"AAHHHH!" Mabel screamed.

"IT'S GETTING CLOSER!" Serena warned.

"I'M ROWING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Deon scowled.

"KEEP ROWING, KEEP ROWING!" Joonie encouraged.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Cleo yelled, as the head approached. It was only seconds away, and there were so close to the shore.

"EVERYONE, OUT!" Emmett yelled, and the group began to leap from the boats to the shore. Quinn was first on the shore, only below his knees wet. Everyone else followed, and they retreated away from the lake. They watched as the head attempted to eat their boat, which was rocking towards the shore. Just as the head bit down on Dipper and Mabel's boat, it was close enough to the shore; the creature bit down and one of it's teeth got lodged in the sand. Then, it began to skin back down into the water; right on top of Cleo's boat.

"Oh, come on!" she cried, as the creature disappeared and the remains of her boat floated towards the surface.

"Ooo. That's not coming back," Mika nodded. Cleo sighed.

"But, hey, the important thing is, we survived!" Serena smiled.

"Barely," Quinn added.

"Did somebody say, bear-ly?" Mabel asked, imitating Bear-o as she was reunited with her puppet.

"Oh god, not this again!" Deon cried. Bear laughed and rolled her eyes. But she couldn't help but feel something was.. off.

"Do you feel like we're being.. watched?" she whispered to Penelope. Penelope shrugged.

"I get that feeling a lot," she said. Bear shrugged it off. Probably nothing.

* * *

Hidden in the darkness, a triangular shadow lingered, watching the group. It slowly disappeared, as Bill Cipher materialised in the dream realm. His single eye was narrowed as he thought, his yellow body flickering through different images.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Pine-tree," he said to himself, as a series of symbols flashed around him. A lamb, a bull, an owl, an open eye, a four-pointed star, a book with a letter 's' on the cover, two silver wings, a paw, a pair of thick rimmed glasses and an exclamation point. They flickered around him in a circle, before vanishing in a puff of blue smoke.

"I won't let _anyone_ get in my way,"

* * *

 **A/N PLEASE READ!: Whoo! Another chapter on time! I'm on a roll! So, we had two POVs in this chapter! I am not very good at writing in first person; like, at all, so this was a challenge. I don't know if I am going to more, but I felt I needed at least two because I couldn't stretch a two minute long short into a chapter! So, this was just a bit more team-building that I felt was necessary before Into the Bunker. Also, that Bill !was supposed to happen in the last chapter, but I felt that one was long enough! So, I'm going to let you guys try to figure out who the symbols represent! Some of them are a bit of a stretch, I know that. Leave it in the reviews, kudos if anyone guesses right!**

 **We had a new Gravity Falls episode this week! Whoo! It was awesome! If you haven't seen it, check it out! It answered so many questions, but also raised some. What did you guys think of it? At least the hiatus is over, am I right? Time to answer some of your questions!  
**

 **Shade Zyro: I haven't really decided yet. I have one or two supernatural creatures I'd like them to face, but for now I'm sticking to my current plan, which doesn't include any. I may decide to add one every so often, just to mix it up, though. As for previous villains, I'm not too sure. Probably not, but who knows? I might just decide to add one on a whim.**

 **nightmaster000: OC villains? Ehh, probably not. The most OCs from myself will be supernatural creatures, but hey, I might decide to add an OC villain in. If it fit in well, I might. But probably not in the next few chapters.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY, REVIEWS ARE LIKE HUGS AND A PAT ON THE BACK! YAY! So please, oh dedicated readers, continue to review! Let me know what you liked, and what I can work on! Just before I go, I thought I'd mention that I will try to update every Friday, at least until the end of August. If an update is late, check my profile. I will either have an announcement explaining why it isn't up, and when it will be up, or if there is nothing there, it means I'm just running a bit late. Thanks for everything! Until next time!**


	7. Into the Bunker (Part 1): Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Usual stuff applies; I own nothing. Characters, setting and aspects of the plot belong to the creators of Gravity Falls. All OCs belong to their respective creators, and are not to be used without their permission.**

 **"Anthyding can hadplen,"**

 **Gravity Falls quote- Soos and the Real Girl.**

* * *

Quinn was taking this time walking to meet the Guild. He had his fuchsia headphones over his ears, and was pondering over everything that had happened so far. It's been two days since the Guild last met; Dipper said he'd give them some time before their next big excursion. He couldn't help but wish Luke was here; his partner in crime, and the closest thing to a brother he's ever had. He was on an archaeological dig with his parents, and was out of town for quite a while. He would've loved everything about the Guild. Quinn was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Mika calling his name.

"Quinn! Hey, Quinn!" Mika yelled, running through the trees to catch up with him. "Earth to Quinn?" Quinn turned around, and removed his headphones, letting them rest on his shoulders.

"Oh. Hey, Mika," he greeted, as Mika slowed to a walk.

"Hi," Mika replied. He looked around and noticed none of the other Guild members were in sight. "Dipper sure was vague about those instructions, wasn't he?"

"I know!" Quinn agreed. "It has to be somewhere around here; the forest isn't that big,"

"Right you are, boys!" Bear's voice rang out, startling Mika and Quinn slightly. She laughed at their reactions, but they couldn't see her.

"Bear? Is that you?" Mika asked.

"Nope!" Bear replied, as she scampered down one of the pine trees in front of them like a squirrel. "Anyway, we've been waiting, like, forever for you guys!"

"Hey! Dipper said we didn't have to meet till 11:30!" Mika countered.

"It's 11:32, slow coaches! Everyone else found it on time," Bear said.

"Oh come on. Did you seriously find it on your own?" Quinn teased, flashing a smile at bear. Bear rolled her eye(s) and started to walk away from the boys.

"Are you guys coming or not?" she asked, stopping and turning to face them. "They're right this way,"

* * *

"There they are!" Joonie exclaimed, pointing to Bear, Mika and Quinn as they stepped into the small clearing. The Guild were gathered there, assembled around a certain tree.

"Finally, we can get started!" Emmett said, taking the words out of everyone's mouths.

"Hey, we weren't that late!" Mika said.

"True; everyone else was just early," Cleo said with a shrug.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious," Riyadh snapped at Cleo. Cleo turned and looked at her, and eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me, I was pointing it out," she said rather defensively, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, it's okay, guys! It doesn't matter," Serena said, stepping in. The two girls said nothing, but exchanged subtle glares.

"Girls," Mika huffed, rolling his eyes. "Am I right?" he nudged Deon lightly in the ribs. "Heh? Heh?"

"Whatever," Deon sighed. Dipper decided they could finally start. He tapped his pen on the oil lantern he held in his right hand.

"Thank you all for coming," he announced, as the group stopped talking to look at him.

"Hey, when there's a mystery, you can count on your sister...-Ey." Mabel exclaimed with a giggle.

"Anyway, we're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?! Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue," he paused as he turned on a small, portable blacklight. "we may have found his secret hiding place," to demonstrate lit up a random page of the journal with the blacklight, which revealed secret writing. "We find that author, we learn the answers to everything. We just need to figure out a way to get down there,"

"We could cut it down.." Emmett suggested, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he scanned the tree.

"Probably not a good idea," Penelope replied. "And anyway, it doesn't really feel like your average tree," she walked over and tapped lightly on the brown trunk with her knuckles. It felt like cold metal, and made a hollow echo sound inside.

"Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?" Bear asked, pursing her lips in thought as she looked up at a specific and oddly straight branch on the tree.

"Huh, yeah," Dipper agreed, turning around to look at how do we get up there...? It seems we'd need like a ladder, or like, ladder shoes.-"

"Relax, Dipper. I got this!" Bear interrupted him. She stood back and squinted to look at the tree, adjusting her glasses. "Hey, Emmett; a boost?"

"Heh, sure thing," Emmett said, bending down and hoisting Bear up on his broad shoulders. "You're heavier than you look! Anyway, you think you can get up there?"

"I know I can!" Bear said, using Emmett's back as a launch pad to hop onto one of the tree's branches. She used a piece of bark sticking out of the tree to climb towards the lever. She just had to stretch a bit more..

"GOT IT!" Bear exclaimed, pushing the lever up with her clenched fist, which was indeed a lever. "Whoop!" Suddenly, the tree began to shake. Crows fled from it, cawing loudly. "Woah, whoa, whoa! What's happening?" Bear asked, as she rapidly attempted to get back down to the ground. She then noticed the tree was sinking into the ground, and a hole was forming around it. She leapt from the tree, aiming for a large bush to break her fall. As soon as she landed, Quinn and Emmett were quick to help her avoid falling into the hole. In silence, the group watched the 'tree' come to a stop, and wooden planks shot out of the ground, assembling a wooden spiral staircase. A door opened at the bottom of the steps.

"Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one," Dipper told the Guild, who nodded in response.

"Got it, Dipper," Serena replied, giving a mock salute. Dipper smiled and held up his lantern.

"Now, who wants to go first?"

* * *

The Guild walked down the stairs, and found themselves in a small bunker. There were cobwebs in every corner; it clearly hadn't been touched in a few years at least. Penelope ran her finger arcos the surface of a chest of drawers, which was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Whoa. It's so.. dusty in here," she said, fiddling with a gas mask that hung on the wall.

"This is cool!" Joonie said. "It's like some sort of... secret hideout!"

"It's like a fallout shelter or something. It must've belonged to the author." Dipper mumbled.

"You think?" Mika said , motioning to a fallout shelter poster on the wall. Mabel stuck her face inside a barrel, and emerged again with small, black caterpillars squirming on her face.

"Haha! My face feels fuzzy!" she said. Riyadh stood in front of a large shelf unit. On the shelves were dated boxes, the highest labeled 2070.

"Oh Dipper.. Look at this," she said, brushing cobwebs off the shelf with her hand.

"This is incredible! It's like he was preparing for a disaster," Dipper exclaimed, standing back to look at the whole shelf.

"Yeah," Riyadh agreed. "But what kinda disaster would need supplies for over sixty years? Hm.. Come on, Dipper! Use that big, handsome head of yours to think!" Dipper bit his lip and thought about this for a second.

"Some kind of.. Apocalypse, I guess," he said, even though it seemed pretty unlikely. Deon and Emmett were rummaging through a locker labeled 'weapons.'

"This guy had all kind of stuff! Knives, axes.. and a Smez dispenser? What the hell?!" Deon said. Emmett laughed and reached in to grab the old sweet dispenser. It was a purple tube, with a dog wearing a top hat on top.

"Aw man! I remember these from when I was a little kid! I haven't seen one in years," Emmett said, popping the top open and shaking one of the purple candies out, which was covered in dust. "Woah, that's gross! Must've been here for a loong time," Quinn silently stood and took in all the details of the bunker. As he walked around, he stood on a can. An open, empty can. He lifted it up, and examined the label; it was a can of beans. It wasn't covered in dust like everything out, and some sauce still remained inside.

"Wait guys, I think this can was opened recently..." he said, tossing it over to Dipper so he could get a better look.

"The author might still be alive, down here!" Serena realised, peeking at the can from behind Dipper. A draught blew in and peeled down the corner of a poster in the corner, which revealed something metallic behind it.

"Wait a minute..." Cleo muttered, and yanked the poster (which was a map of Gravity Falls from 1982) off the wall. Behind it, was an open hatch cover. She gasped in surprise. " I think I know where he might have gone..."

"Awesome! Let's check it out!" Penelope said, and led the group through the tunnel into another room. The walls and floor was made from metal cubes, most of which were rusted. "Whoa.."

"Oh, man! Was this place built in the past or the future?" Mika asked, running his hand along the wall as he entered.

"This is sort of creepy," Bear said, a skeptical look on her face.

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Heyo!" Mabel joked, playfully shoving Dipper forward. Dipper landed on a square with a strange symbol on it, which sunk down as she stood on it. This caused the hatch to slam and lock, just as Joonie crawled in. The symbols on the walls glowed red, and the room began to shake. Some of the cubes started to rise from the floor and the walls.

"What's going on?" Deon asked. "What did you do?!" The Guild were slowly being cornered by the incoming cubes. If they didn't stop this, they would be crushed.

"Haha, it's hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face," Mabel giggled, as two caterpillars still wriggled on her skin. As the walls closed in more, her tone changed. "Wall things! Crazy wall things happening right now!" Emmett pushed against the cubes, using all his strength to try to delay it.

"It's no use! It won't stop!" he exclaimed.

"Dipper! What do we do?" Mika asked, as he too tried to stop the walls from closing in, but to no avail.

"Uhh.." Dipper mumbled, frantically flicking through his journal. He stopped on a page labeled 'security room', and shone the black light on it. "Oh, come on!" He showed the page to those surrounding him, which showed four particular symbols highlighted in the black light. "Find these four symbols! Quick! Everybody step on one!"

"I see one!" Riyadh exclaimed, jumping into action and swiftly dodging cubes to stand on the first symbol. The symbol glowed blue as she did. "Got one!"

Joonie was next to spot one. He climbed over a cube as fast as he could and crawled under another to reach the second symbol. "I got it! That's two!"

"Uh.. Um.." Penelope mumbled under her breath as she spotted the third symbol. Gracefully, she dodged cubes to her right and left to punch the cube with the correct symbol. "Three!"

"Where's the last one?!" Bear asked, ducking down and crawling to avoid being trapped by the cubes. Dipper frantically looked around, and noticed the last symbol on the ceiling. Using cubes as a staircase, he climbed up and pressed the fourth and final symbol. Instantly, a door opened on the other side of the room.

"Run, run! Everyone out!" Penelope yelled, and the Guild flooded out of the room. Dipper was last in, the final cubes closing behind him just as he made it out. "Is everyone okay?"

"That was crazy!" Mika exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We almost died!" Serena added.

"But we made it out!" Bear smiled. The Guild then turned their attention to the room they were in.

"What is this?" Cleo asked.

"Some kind of... Surveillance room.." Quinn replied. There was a wall with screens covering it, and a large control panel. In the back, Serena discovered a small, metal closet.

"This is weird.." She said. Penelope walked in and nodded in agreement.

"No kidding," she said. This piqued Riyadh's interest.

"Does it go anywhere?" she asked, pushing through to the back of the closet.

"What are you expecting? Narnia?" Cleo joked. Riyadh rolled her eyes and ignored her. Dipper slowly shuffled inside, wanting to get a better look.

"This can't be the end!" he said.

"Hey! I wanna see!" Bear yelled, accidentally running into Dipper as she entered.

"Be careful!" Serena warned, as Emmett walked backwards towards the closet to get a proper view of the surveillance room. He was walking backwards, and didn't notice that he was very close to the door. He turned around in confusion, accidentally brushing against the door with his shoulder and closed it shut.

"What?" he asked, when realisation hit him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" he yelled, frantically trying to open the door again.

"EMMETT! OPEN THE DOOR!" Riyadh yelled. Dipper, Riyadh, Serena, Cleo and Penelope were now trapped in the closet, trapped too close for comfort. He could hear Mabel laughing on the other side. *

"Oooooh! How romantic!" she giggled.

"MABEL! LET US OUT!" Dipper yelled, slamming his fists against the door.

"Well, since we're here.." Riyadh said flirtatiously, punching Dipper lightly on the arm to make sure he knew she meant it good-naturedly.

"Can you get it open?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know; I can't see anything!" Dipper sighed, fumbling around in the darkness. Penelope waved her hands out in front of her. They latched around a cord hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, this must be the lights.." she said, and pulled down hard on it. It wasn't. A gush of water spilled down on them.

"Ahh!" Serena screamed, as the water stopped and a blast of hot air blew around them. A red light flashed and a tone sounded. A sign reading "Decontamination Complete" flashed and doors opened on a wrecked underground room. It looked like a laboratory, with tunnels on the other side.

"Whoa! A hidden lab! Maybe the author did experiments down here..." Dipper said, as he and the girls burst out of the closet.

"I knew there was something here," Riyadh said, shooting an I' told you so' look at Cleo.

"Huh. What do you think dug all these tunnels?" Penelope asked, motioning to the wide and winding tunnels.

"Lets hope we don't find out..." Dipper replied. Just then, a growl echoed from the tunnels. A dark shadow approached, and Dipper and the girls turned rushed back to the closet door.

"Mabel, open up, for real! There's a monster in here!" Dipper screamed.

"Ha ha, nice try! The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper!" Mabel laughed from the other side.

"Whoa. That was deep," Mika said.

"What if they're really in trouble?" Quinn asked. Mabel shook her head.

"Dipper's just nervous around girls! He's just trying to get out of it," Mabel told them.

"Ugh, come on! There has to be another way out!" Riyadh said, and started running the opposite direction. "Come on!" The others followed in pursuit, running down one of the tunnels.

"Wait, what? Dipper, where are we going?" Serena asked, but ran with the others anyway. Riyadh, who was leading the group, suddenly stopped. There was a sharp turn in the tunnel, and two shadows could be seen on the wall.

"Sssh!" Penelope hushed, as they watched two shadows; one of a man, and one a beast fight.

"Back, back you heinous beast!" a man called, as he walked into view. It was a grey-haired man with a pair of goggles over his eyes. He had a grey moustache and short beard, and wore a brown trenchcoat, gloves, trousers and a t-shirt. " Well, I just ripped out a monster's tongue," he said, throwing a large, pink tongue onto the ground in front of them. Dipper's jaw dropped.

"It's, it's you!" he said, gasping.

"Hurry now, I scared it off, but it'll regenerate," the man said, leading them down the tunnel."I wasn't expecting guests. I've been down here for a very long time. Years! Weeks, maybe! I miss orange juice."

"You don't understand, you're the guy I've been looking for!" Dipper exclaimed.

"He's the guy?" Penelope asked.

"He's the guy!" Dipper confirmed.

"The guy?" The mysterious stranger repeated, clearly confused.

"I've got like a gillion questions! Why did you write the journals? Who was after you? Why did you build this bunker?" Dipper asked, overcome with excitement.

"Heh. My boy I'd love to discuss this in time. We have more pressing matters. It's one of my experiments, a shape shifter. Able to take the form of anyone or anything it sees. It broke free from a cage of solid steel! I've gone half crazy trying to catch the creature alone. But now you're here! Will you help me catch it?" the author asked, lifting his goggles.

* * *

"Guys, I think we should check on them.." Quinn said anxiously, as the boys and Mabel snooped around in the room. Joonie had slipped on a large lab coat and picked up a strange brief case.

"Hey, look, I'm a scientist! Biology!" he exclaimed, snorting with laughter at his own joke. Mabel gasped as she spotted something on the dashboard.

"Razzle dazzle! Look at this tube-y thing!" she said, looking at something on the screen and pressing a button on the dashboard. "Frozen! Unfrozen! Frozen! Unfrozen! What's this? Experiment number 210: the shape shifter.."

"The shape shifter? Uh, Mabel? Didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there with them?" Mika asked. Mabel gasped.

"I thought he was joking!" she exclaimed.

"Dipper isn't one to joke.." Emmett said.

"Oh great! They're trapped in there because of you!" Deon said, pointing his finger at Mabel.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled.

* * *

"Come in, come in! I apologize for the state of things! I don't get many non mole-people visitors. Now the beast must have some weakness we can exploit. I just wish I had my research on me. But alas, I lost my journals so many years ago.." The author said, as the group followed him deep into the tunnel.

"Did you say journals?" Cleo asked.

"Dude! I found one of them! That's how I tracked you down here." Dipper told him, taking out Journal 3.

"What?! Could it be?" the author exclaimed, taking the journal from Dipper. "My boy! I can't express my gratitude! Oh yes, after all these years..."

'Didn't Dipper say he found this in this tree?' Cleo thought to herself, starting to feel uneasy.

* * *

"I got it!" Deon said, pulling the door open again. Dipper and the girls were no where to be seen.

"Guys?" Mika called, stepping out through the closet.

"It's so dark! How will we find them?" Joonie asked.

"Leave that to Mabel!" Mabel said, pressing down on the light bulb on her sweater. This made it glow, giving light like a torch.

"Whoa.." Emmett said, unable to resist laughing a bit.

"How does that even work?" Deon mumbled to himself.

" Isn't electric clothing kinda like a fire hazard?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's a fun hazard," Mabel replied, her tone dead serious. "Now let me light the way!" She ran down the tunnel, with the others following her light from behind.

"That girl's nuts!" Deon said, but Mika just laughed.

"Come on; let's find them," he said, and started to run to catch up to Mabel.

* * *

"Yes, yes. It's all here," the author said to himself.

"Isn't it amazing we're actually meeting the real author?" Dipper asked the others. Serena bent down, and picked up a discarded can of beans. She gasped in shock and her skin paled. She held the can out to the others.

"Look," she whispered. The label on the can had a picture of a man holding eating beans. Not just any man. The author that stood before them. It didn't take a genius to piece the information together.

"We're screwed," Riyadh whispered, staring wide eyed up at the author flicking through the journal. They were dealing with the shapeshifter.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta da! This was the first chapter than I wasn't furiously writing late at night to get finished. Kind of a cliffhanger, I guess. I try to avoid writing cliffhangers, as they are really difficult to get right. But I couldn't find a better way to end this. Originally, 'Into the Bunker' was just going to be one chapter, but then I started writing and realised that wasn't going to happen. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! 44 reviews already?! Crazy! Thank you so much! So, please let me know what you thought! Also, about the Bill appearance last chapter; Bill will play a significant role. He isn't going to let the Guild get in his way, and I created another wheel of symbols just for them. Everyone in the guild is represented by a symbol; some more obvious than others.**

 ***For the sake of.. the sake, the closet is bigger than the one seen in the actual episode.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Next Chapter: The gang face their toughest adversary yet; the shape-shifter. It'll take cunning, skill and a bit of crazy to fend off this creature!**


	8. Into the Bunker (Part 2): Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own everything now. Nope, I don't. Characters, setting and aspects of the plot belong to Disney. The OCs belong to their respective creators and should not be used without their permission.**

 **"HAHAHAHAHA! Pain is hilarious!"**

 **-Bill-Diapper.. Bipper. Gravity Falls; Sock Opera.**

 **Just in case you forgot where our poor protoganists were..**

 **" Isn't electric clothing kinda like a fire hazard?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.**

 **"No. It's a fun hazard," Mabel replied, her tone dead serious. "Now let me light the way!" She ran down the tunnel, with the others following her light from behind.**

 **"That girl's nuts!" Deon said, but Mika just laughed.**

 **"Come on; let's find them," he said, and started to run to catch up to Mabel.**

 **Meanwhile, with Dipper and the girls..**

 **"We're screwed," Riyadh whispered, staring wide eyed up at the author flicking through the journal. They were dealing with the shapeshifter.**

* * *

"Uhh.. You know what? We should probably get going now," Penelope said, shuffling her feet awkwardly as she motioned to the others to start walking.

"Can I have my journal back?" Dipper asked, taking a tentatve step towards the shapeshifter. The shapeshifter, still disguised as the author turned around, his neck stretching so that he had turned his head around 180 degrees.

"You're not going anywhere!" He growled, his voice much deeper than before. With his head still facing Dipper and the girls, he crawled up the wall and hung on the cieling, where there was a brief flash and he changed forms. He resembled a large, white parasite now; one arm was lanky and had fingers ending in points, but the other had a large, swollen bicep and a hand that resembled a crab claw. It held onto the roof of the cave with four, crab like legs, connected to an oblong, slimy body. It's head was shaped vaguely like a tear-drop, with bugling pink eyes and a snout. He had four fangs on the outside of his mouth, and six smaller (but just as sharp) fangs inside.

"How do you like my true form? Go on, admit it, you like it!" he asked, giving a deep, cold laugh.

"Hey! What did you do to the real author?" Riyadh snapped, putting emphasis on the word 'real.'

"You'll likely never find out. That six-fingered nerd hasn't been himself in thirty years! But I thank you for bringing me his journal. He used to write it while I was in my cage. So many wonderful forms to take!" The shapeshifter laughed, flicking through the journal. He quickly changed forms, into a large goblin-like creature that Dipper recognised as the Gremloblin. Glowing red eyes, green skin and a muscular build stood out, but before anyone could get a good luck at it, the shape shifter changed forms. This time into a much smaller form. A small gnome, with a large red hat and brown beard. It giggled before changing once again. This time, it was a creature Dipper didn't recognise. A lanky, brown humanoid that he just couldn't place.

"We've got to get that journal back!" Dipper whispered to the girls. They nodded in agreement. Riyadh bent down and picked up a discarded can of beans.

"Hey! Look over here, you shape stealing worm!" she snapped, throwing the can right at him. Shape shifter dodged it easily, before changing forms again. This time, into a giant frog monster. It lashed it's long, slimy tongue at Riyadh, who was ready to take it head on. Cleo raced over and pulled Riyadh back. The tongue hit the ground, before retreating back. The shock made the creature drop the journal.

"Ugh, you!" Riyadh growled, sharply pulling away from her grasp.

"I just saved your life," Cleo replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We don't have time for this!" Serena cried, quickly running over and snatching the journal.

"We have to run! Run!" Penelope yelled, leading the way out of the tunnel. The shapeshifter changed forms, this time into a giant roly poly monster. He curled into a wheel and rolled after the group.

"It's following us!" Cleo yelled, as they reached a fork in the tunnel. Fast on her feet, she grabbed Dipper's torch and threw it down one tunnel. "This way!" she said, running down the other tunnel. They continued running until they saw more shadows.

"DIPPER!" Mabel cheered, as her twin brother came into view.

* * *

"There you are!" Serena exclaimed, about to walk over, but Dipper held out his hand to stop her.

"Wait; one of them could be the shapeshifter.." Dipper said, narrowing his eyes. Bear nodded in agreement.

"Not me!" Mika exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Who came to get you earlier today?" Cleo asked suspiciously.

"Bear," Mika replied with a smirk.

"I was there too!" Quinn added. That ruled the two of them out.

"I helped you earlier to get to the lever," Emmett told Bear, proving that he wasn't the shape shifter either.

"Hey, I'm not either! Nope! Just Joonie here! And I have my drawing notebook to prove it!" Joonie said proudly, taking out his notebook to show the group. All attention turned to Deon.

"Come on, you know I'm not the shapeshifter," Deon announced, casually leaning on a pipe. "I'd beat his ass before he had a chance to get here."

"AND I'M MABEL!" Mabel said. Dipper shrugged.

"Fair enough," he said.

"Anyway, what happened?" Emmett asked, as Dipper and the girls caught their breath.

"We got attacked by the shape shifter," Bear explained, anxiously looking behind her shoulder.

"He broke out of his cage, pretended to be the author, and wants Dipper's journal," Penelope finished. Quinn nodded, as realisation hit him.

"Imagine if he escapes to the town! He can transform into anything," he mumbled, glancing at the others.

" We could never trust anyone ever again!" Dipper replied, shaking his head.

"What do we do?" Serena asked. Mika smirked.

"I have an idea; we beat him at his own game,"

* * *

In the other tunnel, the shape shifter shrunk back down to his human form, the person seen on the can of beans.

"Dipper, my boy! Come out!" he called, his voice echoing off the walls of the tunnel. He changed his form, once again into a new one. A red, six legged creature with claws and one eye. It's head vaguely resembled a hand. "REVEAL YOURSELF, YOU SINGLE-FORMED HUMAN WEAKLING!" he yelled, slamming it's head into the ground. Just then, the Guild's two youngest members walked around the corner; Joonie and Bear.

"Oh boy, Joonie. That book sure is full of some great monsters!"Bear said, her voice sounding forced as if she was reading from a script.

"Sure is!" Joonie agreed, with slightly more energy than Bear. He still wore the over sized lab coat and held the brief case in his hand.

"There you are," the shape shifter growled, turning around. He looked slightly surprised to see the two there; they weren't Dipper. "Ooh, two great forms," he laughed, as he changed to match Joonie's form. Joonie took a step back in surprise. "Should I be one?" Then he changed to Bear's form. It was eerie to see herself smirking at her. "Or the other? How about both?" the shapeshifter chuckled. This time he turned into a new creature. The bottom half was mostly Bear's had an torso; her eyes white and glowing, with a large mouth and sharp teeth. Her torso connected to the bottom of Joonie's, whose eyes were also while and his mouth enlarged. They connected at the torso, where there was more of a white body connected to six, crab like legs. It roared straight at a horrified Joonie and Bear.

They screamed in shock and horror, before stumbling to get going.

"Run, run!" Bear encouraged Joonie. He wasn't as fast as her and was falling behind. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, the shape shifter in hot pursuit. They enter a room where the rest of the Guild was waiting. Emmett, Penelope, Deon and Riyadh were holding onto a valve of a large pipe.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Joonie yelled, his little legs carrying him as fast as he could.

"NOW, NOW, NOW!" Bear screamed frantically. The four holding onto the valve began to turn it.

"It's not working!" Penelope cried. The shape shifter caught up with them, still in the form of the Joonie-Bear-Monster-Hybrid. It attempted to grab Dipper's journal with it's tongue.

"Hurry guys!" Cleo snapped at the group struggling to turn the valve.

"Hey, let go!" Dipper exclaimed, struggling to pull his journal away. Quinn stumbled over to help Dipper, latching onto the journal. The shape shifter pulled it's tongue back in; taking the journal and Quinn with it.

"Quinn!" Mabel yelled in shock. Quinn climbed onto the shape shifter, giving it several quick jabs before dropping to the ground. The group had managed to successfully turn the valve, and a huge stream of water burst from the pipe. Everyone in the room is caught in the flow of the water, including the shape shifter. After a few seconds of floating around, the water subsided. The Guild gathered themsevles, taking in deep gulps of air.

"Is.. Is everyone okay?" Penelope asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"I think so," Mika nodded, spitting out a bit of water. He carefully looked around the group, who were getting to their feet. Then, he spotted Serena. She lay there, motionless and soaking wet. Deon walked over and looked down at Serena.

"What happened?" he asked, as Dipper came over to inspect.

"What if she's dead? Oh, this is my fault!" Dipper exclaimed, pacing out of stress. Deon then just started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Quinn asked, looking at him in shock.

"Serena is over there," Deon explained, motioning to Serena, who was now walk over towards them, now holding the Journal.

"Wait, then this is.." Dipper asked trailing off. 'Serena' sat up, using her hands to support her. She growled at looked around.

"Look out!"

* * *

The two Serena's leapt at each other.

"Give me the journal! We don't have to fight!" one cried.

"No!" the other yelled, grappling free and trying to run. Deon took action, grabbing one of the Serena's arms and holding them behind her back. Emmett followed, doing the same to the other Serena.

"She's the shape shifter!" they both yelled in unison. Joonie and Dipper stared at them, confused.

"We need a sign!" Dipper said. His eyes darting from the Serena on the left to the Serena on the right. Left Serena subtly winked at Dipper, and a small smile. Right Serena had a straight face, but managed to wriggle her hand free for a moment to give a mock salute. That was it. Riyadh was quick to react, landing a fast blow to left Serena's stomach. Deon, who was holding her, kneed her in the back and squeezed hard on her hands, enough to make her cry out in pain. Mika joined in, kicking her right in the face. The Serena hit back at Deon, kicking him in the stomach. This distraction enabled her to free herself from his grasp.

The shape shifter returned to it's true form, slowing stumbling to recover from the blows. Behind him, the tube Mabel froze and unfroze earlier flashed 'Ready.'

"Push him in!" Quinn ordered. Using their number advantage, they herded the shape shifter back towards the tube. Once he was close enough, Deon slipped in and tripped him, leaving him unbalanced. This gave Riyadh the chance to land a swift kick to his middle, with enough force to send him into the tube. In the survaillance area from earlier, Bear, Cleo, Mabel and Penelope watched from a screen.

"Frozen!" Mabel announced, pressing the button and freezing the shape shifter inside the tube.

"We did it!" Bear cheered, high fiving Penelope.

"Oh, thank goodness," Cleo sighed, shaking her head.

At the lab with the others, the shape shifter was attempting to escape.

"NO!" he growled. He turned to a large, rock monster, then a flame monster and then the man from earlier. "Let me ouut!" He returned to his true form and roared. It began to freeze, ice creeping up on him. Mabel, Penelope, Cleo and Bear joined the others in the room.

"Let's get out of here!" Joonie announced, eager to get going. As they turned to leave, there was a chilling laugh behind them. The group gasped in surprise. They turned around to see the shape shifter mid-freeze, it's face pressed against the glass. It was looking straight at Dipper.

"You think you're so clever don't you, Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against. You will never find the author. If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine. And this will be the last form you ever take!" the shape shifter said, before making a final form change; Dipper, in the middle of screaming. Dipper watched as he was frozen like that, eyes wide with horror.

"Dude, that's messed up," Mika told them.

* * *

The Guild assembled again outside the tree, which was now returned to it's original, inconspicious position.

"That was crazy.." Emmett managed.

"I got attacked by myself; _that_ was crazy," Serena replied.

"Everything we've done so far has been crazy," Cleo noted. "And probably everything we do in the future,"

"It's a crazy town," Penelope agreed, believing it now more than ever.

"I think we handled that shape shifter well," Riyadh said, shrugging her shoulders. "You did good," she told Deon. Deon nodded, looking a little surprised.

"You too; for a girl," he said, adding the last part as an after thought.

"I'm still bummed we're no closer to finding the author guy," Bear mumbled, kicking up dust with her foot. Joonie nodded.

"But hey, I got this cool jacket and brief case!" He chirped, holding the brief case up. The brief case dropped open, revealing that it wasn't a brief case; it was a laptop. "Whoa, what the?"

"It's a laptop!" Quinn realised.

"And a really busted up one too," Mabel added.

"We need to fix it; it could give us huge clues!" Penelope said excitedly. Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Soos is pretty good with stuff like this; he could probably fix it up!" he said. The Guild nodded in agreement. Serena smiled wide, looking at the laptop eagerly.

"Our next big clue!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, argh, this is a day late! Sorry guys! I was suffering with really bad headaches this week, and had to limit screen time a lot. There was no way I'd have it finished for Friday. But don't worry, it'll be back to normal this week. I just want to stress even more how important it is to check my profile for updates. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, even short little reviews make me sooo happy! If you're reading this, please leave a review. It helps me stay focused. xD  
**

 **I don't know why, this chapter just came a bit slowly to me. I hope it's okay! It's a little on the short side. Also, NEW EPISODE! As usual, I ask all my U.S.A readers to watch it live and support the show! I obviously would, but I can't, so. xD So, I think that's it. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are why I keep a regular update! THANK YOU, KEEP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **Next Chapter: The Guild search for the mysterious Hide-Behind. Plus team-building! YAY!**


	9. The Hide Behind: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Usual business over here. Aspects of the plot, setting and characters belong to Disney. All OCs belong to their respective creators, so don't go stealin' 'em without their permission!**

 **"Yes, yes! Burn the child!"**

 **-Stanley Pines, Gravity Falls.**

 **I'm sure most of you have realised I use this as an outlet to showcase my favourite Gravity Falls Quotes. No other reason.**

* * *

 **"What do we do, Chadley? I thought they were dead!"**

Everyone in the Guild was squeezed into the Shack's small living room, most sitting on the floor, but some were sprawled lazily across the seats. They all faced the T.V, watching a good ol' horror movie.

"Far worse Trixandra! They're... Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!" a voice came from the t.v. Can't beat the classics.

"Seriously, who writes this stuff?" Quinn asked, rolling his eyes. He reached for the television remote, but Serena put her hand over it to protect it. She gave an innocent smile at Quinn.

"Hey, it's funny!" she said playfully. Quinn shrugged and shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"These movies are a lot less scary when you've fought real life zombies," Mika noted, who was beginning to bore of the cheesy zombie flick. Penelope nodded in agreement.

"No kidding," she said, reaching over to the bowl of popcorn on the floor and grabbing a handful.

"And these zombies are soooo slooow," Emmett moaned, putting on a slow, monotone voice to prove his point. Mabel retrieved the remote and pressed down on the button to change the channel. The T.V. flickered for a minute, before showing 'Ducktective.'

"Oooh, Ducktective!" Mabel exclaimed. Joonie, who sat the closest to the T.V, perked up a bit at this. Until watching it for a few minutes.

"Aw, it's a rerun!" he huffed, looking slightly disappointed. He shrugged it off after a minute and smiled. "Still good, though!"

Cleo, however, wasn't paying attention to the constant quacking of the T.V. She was flicking through Dipper's journal, looking for something to investigate next. Bear sat right beside her, peering over her shoulder.

"Gnomes?" Bear suggested, as Cleo stopped momentarily on that page.

"Ew, no. Little men that live in the woods? Weird," Cleo replied, quickly flicking the page.

"Alright, not the gnomes," Bear mumbled, nodding. "Manotaurs?"

"Worse. Even worse," Cleo shuddered, flicking the page again. "Nope, nope.. Boring," She sighed to herself as she finally stopped flicking.

"The Hide-Behind.. I've heard of that, I swear!" Bear exclaimed, biting her lip in thought. That name sounded familiar.

"Yeah, it's an old town legend," Quinn added from across the floor, overhearing Bear's exclaimation.

"I've heard it around the Lumberjacks; but they're not exactly reliable," Deon replied, who wasn't really paying attention to the riveting episode of Ducktective.

"LAA! I'M A HIDE BEHIND!" Mabel suddenly exclaimed from behind Penelope and Emmett. The two jumped for a second, before they realised it was Mabel. Penelope laughed and shook her head.

"You sure are," she said, pushing her away playfully.

"How are we meant to find the Hide-Behind, anyway?" Emmett asked. Riyadh nodded in agreement.

"Yeah? Where the hell do we start looking for something no one has seen?" she asked, resting her head on her hand and looking very bored.

"We could start by interviewing the townsfolk?" Dipper suggested, stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth. Serena nodded in agreement.

"Better than just wandering around in the forest!" she said. They decided they would start tomorrow; tonight was for T.V.

* * *

 **The next day..  
**

The Guild split into three groups, each set to interview a different person. Wastes less time, y'know? First was Dipper, Joonie, Penelope and Cleo interviewing the only lumberjack they knew; Manly Dan. Dipper was friends with his daughter, Wendy, so she could point them in the right direction. They found their small wood cabin nestled in the middle of the woods, where his three sons were working hard to chop down a tree.

"Hey! Hi!" Joonie greeted, getting his attention. Dan looked down, using his arm to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, uh, 'Dan..'" Penelope began, unsure what to address him as. "We were just wondering.. Have you ever heard of the Hide-Behind? Is it, like, real or what?"

"Hide Behind? Oh, he's real alright. REAL AS MY BEARD!" Dan replied, yelling the last sentence out even though the kids were standing right in front of him. " He was behind me once; made this sound: tchktchktchktchktchktchk. Mighty spooky." Dipper, Joonie and Penelope nodded, but Cleo had noticed something else going on. Dan's sons were starting to step away from the tree, which looked like it was about to fall.

"Daaaaaaad!" the eldest brother called.

"It's coming down!" the youngest yelled as they ran as far away from the tree as they could.

"DADDY'S DOIN' AN INN'VIEW!" Dan bellowed out in reply, not even turning to look. At last, the huge pine tree on the brink of falling finally snapped, and came straight down. It fell right through their cabin, smashing the roof. Cleo exchanged a look with Dipper as Joonie gasped in shock.

"Okaaay. I think we've got enough now, bye!" Dipper said, and slowly walked backwards into the forest.

* * *

Deon, Mika, Serena and Bear headed to Greasy's Diner, the best (and only) diner in town. They were going to question Lazy Susan. She was pretty old, so maybe she knew something about it (as Deon kindly pointed out). Plus, she was into the town's gossip, so must have a pretty good understanding of the town. They entered the diner, the bell at the door signalling their arrival. Lazy Susan held a pot of coffee in her hand, and looked as though she was about to serve a customer. She stopped and smiled as the four entered.

"Oh, hai!" she greeted. "Aren't you looking bright eiyed and bushy taailed! Take a seat, I'll get you some piiie,"

"That sounds lovely! But we're just here to ask you a question or two, if that's okay," Serena replied, smiling back at Susan.

"Oh suuuuuure," Susan smiled. It seemed that she exaggerated all of her vowels. She held a blue mug in her other hand and started filling it with coffee.

"Cut the crap. We want to know about the Hide-Behind. Is it real? Have you heard of it?" Deon questioned, but Susan didn't seem to pick up on his harsh tone.

"Can I get a refill ma'am? Refill?" a male customer asked, who was sitting at a table behind her. Lazy Susan either didn't hear him, or choose to ignore him. She even kept filling the coffee cup in her hand, which began to overflow.

"Oh, the Hide Behind is definitely real. He might even be behind me right now! Let me see..." Susan began, trailing off. She turned around constantly, spinning with the coffee. _"_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa—!" Mika and Bear burst out laughing, while Serena was a bit more subtle with her laugh.

"Come on, let's go," Deon scowled, storming out of the diner.

"Aw, come on!" Bear said in a mock-moan to Deon.

"We better go," Serena replied, following Deon out of the diner.

"Alright! Come on, Mika," Bear said, and Mika nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Thanks Ms!" Mika called out finally to Lazy Susan, who was still spinning.

"Whoa, whoa, whoah, whoa.."

"Remind me to come here more often," Mika snickered to Bear just as they left to meet up with the others again.

* * *

Around this time, Mabel, Emmett, Riyadh and Quinn were off to question local news reporter Toby Determined.

"This guy creeps me out," Riyadh stated, as they walked along the pavement towards his office.

"Aw, come on Riyadh! He's not so bad once you get past his hideous face!" Mabel replied cheerfully. They reached the office for the Gravity Falls Gossiper pretty quickly. It wasn't much; a filing cabinet, a desk for Toby and some random drawers. Toby perked up from his type writer as they entered.

"Hello there," he welcomed them, hopping off his stool.

"Hey," Emmett replied. "We were just wondering could we ask you a question or two?"

"Aww, that's my job," Toby sighed, pouting a bit. Well, pouting more; his mouth was kind of always in a frown.

"Yeah.. Anyway, we want to know about the Hide-Behind," Quinn continued.

"The Hide-Behind?" Toby repeating. "That old legend?"

"TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!" Mabel yelled, shining a desk lamp into Toby's face, just as she had seen in Ducktective.

"I don't know much! I've never seen it!" Toby whimpered. Riyadh rolled her eyes.

"What? Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"I have an artist's interpretation if you want it," he said, sweating until the lamp light. Mabel removed the lamp from his face and Emmett shrugged.

"Better than nothing," he said. Toby rummaged through the doors of his desk, shuffling papers until an 'Aha!' signalled he had found it. He gave it to Quinn, who raised his eyebrows.

"Majestic," he mumbled, passing it to Emmett, who snorted with laughter. The drawing was a small doodle of a long legged humanoid, with jiggly long arms and a slender body. It was mostly scribbles, and looked to be drawn with a crayon.

"Did you draw this, Toby?" Riyadh laughed. The others perceived it as a joke, but she believed that he actually had.

"I think we have all we need," Quinn said, and opened the door for Mabel to hop out the door. "Let's hope the others had better luck,"

* * *

The Guild met up at the Mystery Shack again, with Serena, Deon, Bear and Mika being the last to arrive.

"Any luck?" Dipper asked, as he passed them each a hand held mirror.

"About the Hide Behind? No," Deon replied. "But we have confirmed that Lazy Susan is insane,"

Stan, who was sitting on the couch on the porch of the Shack, was listening to the conversation.

"The Hide Behind's just a rumor. You want a mystery? How about the mystery of why—" Stan was cut off by a mysterious shadow running behind him. "What the... AH!"

"That's it!" Riyadh exclaimed, starting to run after it.

"Come on!" Quinn urged the others on. They followed Riyadh into the forest.

"We have to split up! Try to corner it!" Dipper suggested. They were so many trees for the Hide Behind to, well, hide behind. They had to narrow it down. Riyadh took the middle along with Dipper, with the other members spreading out to try to corner it. Through the trees, they made sure the Hide Behind couldn't go around them; not without one of them seeing it, of course.

They followed the rustling, Riyadh in the lead. It was a good job they had their numbers, otherwise it might've taken hours to hunt it down. They spanned across a lot of the trees, making sure the Hide Behind wasn't there. He couldn't have gotten as far as the people on the ends without being seen. Slowly they branched back together, as Riyadh and Dipper reached a small clearing with only a single tree in the centre. This had to be it. They were going to find the Hide Behind. The gang slowly regrouped, most of them out of breath. Especially Joonie. But still, all of them held the hand held mirriors Dipper had given out earlier. This way, there was no way the Hide Behind could be behind them without being seen.

"This is definitely it?" Bear whispered, glancing back and forth between Dipper and the tree.

"Positive," Riyadh replied for him.

"We'll all go at once; one of us is bound to see it," Dipper whispered back to the others.

"Right!" Penelope nodded.

"Okay, on three.." Dipper began, starting to creep forward. "One... Two... THREE!"

The Guild sprang forward, racing towards the other side of the tree. But there was no Hide-Behind. Just an owl with a maraca in it's mouth. It made a tchtchtch sound, just as Manly Dan had described.

"Seriously! Come on!" Deon scowled, kicking the grass in front of him in frustration.

"Wow! Cool! Maraca owl!" Mabel cooed (pun _so_ intended), but most of the Guild just looked annoyed. The owl flew off, dropping the maraca at their feet.

"We must have had the wrong tree!" Cleo sighed.

"No, this was it!" Ryiyadh defended, her edarting around for the Hide Behind.

"Or, maybe there was no Hide Behind in the first place," Quinn suggested.

"Seems like the most logical explanation," Dipper agreed. "I guess we'll have to conclude that the Hide Behind is just a legend."

"This whole thing reminds of one of the storylines in 'White Hot!' You know, just my favourite comic ever. Anyway.."

"Can we hear about it on the way back? I don't fancy staying in her for much longer," Emmett said. The sun was going to set soon anything, and he wasn't planning on camping.

"MOVIE NIGHT AT MY HOUSE!" Mabel announced, brightening everyone's expressions.

"I have nachos, should I-" Mika began, but Mabel cut him off.

"Bring everything," she deadpanned. Mika smiled and nodded.

"Probably better that we didn't find the Hide Behind; he must not want to be found," Joonie told the others, obviously still believing it was still out there. The Guild turned back the way the had come, Deon and Dipper trailing behind.

"Sucks about the Hide Behind thing." Deon mumbled. Dipper nodded. Just as he did, he thought he heard a familiar tchtchtchtch.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Dipper asked Deon, who turned around sharply.

"Nothing there.." he said, scanning around the trees. "Must've just been your imagination. Have you been on Lazy Susan's coffee?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Little bit of an abrupt ending there, oops. Anyway, this was a li'l short and sweet chapter, kind of like a little break from last chapter's events. Kind of like the most recent episode, which I enjoyed. It was lighthearted, monster of the week-ish, and was mainly about team building. I didn't realise how little material I had to go on with the Hide Behind, so I had to stretch it out a bit. Not much to say here, really. I just want to thank everyone for their support; it means the world to me. You guys are amazing. But I also want to warn you a bit about something. I go back to school this day in three weeks, so I won't have more time for writing. I'll try to stay to a weekly update, but I don't know. We'll work it out, though! I'm not abandoning this! Keep up all the support, and thanks to the reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

 **Next Time: A big one, (also one of my favourite episodes!), the Guild is recruited to aid Mabel in producing a sock puppet rock opera. Throw in a dream demon and you've got yourself a party! Pumped for this one!**


	10. Sock Opera (Part 1): Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I feel it's necessary to put this at the top of every chapter. So, yeah, I don't own anything. I mean, the characters, setting and aspects of the plot belong to Alex Hirsch and his gang at Disney, while the OCs belong to their respective creators. Kudos to anyone who actually reads this, by the way.**

 **"Wanna hear a joke? Here goes: my ex-wife still misses me**

 ***but her aim is gettin' better!***

 ***Her aim is gettin' better!***

 **You see, it's, it's funny because marriage is terrible!"**

 **-Grunkle Stan. I love this quote. xD**

* * *

It's been a week, but finally, Dipper and Mabel got the word around to the Guild that the laptop was fixed. The laptop found in the author's bunker, which might just be a giant clue to EVERYTHING! Dipper organised a time to meet at the town library, as soon as it opened. They settled in a quiet corner, where they couldn't be overheard by anyone.

"Alright guys, this is the big day," Dipper announced, drumming his fingers on the top of the laptop. He sat on the ground, while Mabel and Bear sat at his sides. Beside them, sat Joonie on Bear's right and Quinn on Mabel's left. Deon, Riyadh, Serena and Mika were squeezed on to a plush window seat. The final three, Penelope, Cleo and Emmett were leaning in as close as they could get at the edges.

"I'm so excited!" Serena exclaimed, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Do you think the author is, like, alive?" Penelope asked the others, glancing around the library suspiciously. The author could be _anyone._

"I'm calling it now; it's a dude," Mika announced.

"What makes you say that?" Emmett asked. "It could be a gal!"

"I have to agree with Mika; I think it's a man. Plus, didn't the shape shifter sa _y it_ was a 'he?'" Cleo reminded the others.

"Oh yeah.." Emmett agreed, but still not completely eliminating the possibility.

"Anyway, Soos finally fixed up the laptop. If this thing works, we could learn the identity of the author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls. You ready?" Dipper asked, slowly lifting the lid of the laptop.

"Hell yes!" Deon exclaimed, punching the air.

"This is it. This is it!" Dipper breathed, taking the huge step of powering on the laptop. The whole Guild's breath hitched, as the laptop seemed to take hours to power up. Then, the screen flashed on, reading 'Welcome' in large, blue letters. "Aha! It worked,"

"Alright!" Joonie smiled, a cheeky grin taking over his face. Suddenly, the laptop gave a loud beep. A quiet alarm sounded as it now read "U _NAUTHORIZED ACCESS FORBIDDEN"._ Riyadh groaned.

"Come on! Seriously?" she asked no one in particular, as the laptop changed again to read " _Enter Password."_

"Ugh! Of course, a password!" Dipper sighed.

"There are too many possible combinations.." Quinn muttered. The laptop gave eight spaces to type in the password. Annoyance was starting to set in among the Guild. Dipper was particularly frustrated. Mabel smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

"Don't you worry, bro bro. With your brains and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from..." she paused suddenly, looking around the library . Did you hear that?"

"I dunno.. Music?" Emmett replied with a shrug.

"What now?!" Deon snapped, but Mabel had already wandered off. Bear got up to follow her, motioning for Riyadh to come too. They peeked from behind a large bookshelf at the source of a music. There was a small table with a keyboard set up. A boy, probably only twelve or thirteen, had two sock puppets on his hands and was singing. He had light blue eyes and thick blond hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a headset and had a bee sock puppet and a book sock puppet. A small audience of amused children looked up at him, wide eyed and quiet.

"All my life I've been dreaming of a love that's right for me. And now I finally know her name and it's..." the boy stopped singing to talk to the kids. "-sing it with me kids." The kids looked up a him and finished the song along with him.

"Literacy!"

"Come on! That guy's pretty hot, but come on, sock puppets. Sock. Puppets." Riyadh rolled her eyes, putting emphasis on the last two words.

" I finally understand what all the buzz is about. Reading!" The boy said, 'speaking' as the bee sock puppet he held with his right hand.

"Give me some of that honey!" the boy said, putting on a higher pitched voice and 'speaking' as the book sock puppet. The two puppets 'kissed', as Bear, Riyadh and Mabel watched on, each with different reactions. Riyadh was just about ready to take the sock puppets and throw them across the room. Bear was confused, but she found the whole situation funny. And Mabel was in love. She opened a pop-up book she held in her hand, a large, red heart popping out.

"Ba bump. Ba bump," she said, in a daze staring at Gabe. At this point, the rest of the Guild turned up to see what was going on.

"I have a feeling this is going to end well!" Mika announced sarcastically, smirking wide.

* * *

The Guild managed to drag Mabel back to their previous spot, as they figured out their next move.

"Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep!" Mabel swooned.

"Mermando?" Penelope repeated, raising an eyebrow. Dipper was busy taking books from a bookshelf, along with Emmett and Quinn.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando." he mumbled, grabing a thick library book off of the shelf and flipping though it. "Okay, this cryptology book says that there's 7.2 million 8-letter words. I'll type, Penelope can read. We'll rotate every so often. Okay?" The Guild mumbled in agreement.

"Gotcha!" Joonie smiled, flicking through his own book he had found. It was (obviously) about bugs. But it was clear someone was missing.

"Mabel?" Dipper called, but she was gone.

"I think I know where she went!" Bear giggled, as she lead the group over to the puppet boy's table. The boy was in mid song, and Mabel watched on from behind.

"That's why we don't stick our hands in-" he sang, before motioning to the kids to finish.

"other people's mouths!" the kids sang, and the boy nodded.

"Hey, I'm Gabe Benson, ya'll. Good night!" he smiled, as the kids walked out with their parents.

" _Gilipollas_ ," Deon muttered. Joonie looked up at him, wide eyed and confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked innocently. Cleo caught onto this, and answered for Deon.

"Something rude," she explained forcefully, shaking her head. Deon smirked to himself.

"Hey, good job today, you guys," Gabe told his puppets. "You were late on your cue!" he said as the high-pitched 'book' voice.

"What is he doing?" Bear asked, looking at the others with a confused expression.

"WHAT?" he responded, speaking as the 'bee' puppet. "Hey, be good to each other. We're all stars." The last time was as his normal voice.

"This is an act, right?" Riyadh asked, motioning to Gabe. Mabel took her chance to make her move. She was lying on a cart of books, and rolled in behind Gabe.

 _"_ Hey! Guess who's Mabel! I am. Care to learn more? I bet you do. You like to learn- WAA!" she cried, falling off the cart. She quickly got her feet and walked over to Gabe. "And I'm up!"

"Smooth," Bear joked, but quiet enough so Mabel couldn't hear.

"Oh, hey, I'm Gabe. Master of puppets. Nice to meet you." Gabe greeted.

"You're amazing with those puppets." Mabel said, smiling wide.

"Really? A lot of people think puppets are dumb, or, just for kids or something." Gabe said, looking hurt at the memory.

"Are you kidding me? I'm puppet-CRAZY! People call me Puppet-Crazy-Mabel!" Mabel replied, getting a bit over excited. Mika looked over to Dipper for confirmation, but he just shook his head and went back to the laptop.

"Really? People used to call me Puppet-Crazy-Gabe! So when's your next puppet show?" Gabe asked Mabel casually.

"My huh?" she said, looking very confused.

"I mean, you can't truly love puppets if you're not throwing puppet shows, right?" Gabe explained.

"Is this guy serious?" Mika whispered. At this point, Cleo, Riyadh, Deon and Quinn had gone back to Dipper.

"Ha, yeah, I mean I'm TOTALLY working on a puppet show." Mabel lied, smiling to hide it.

"Oh, what are the details?" Gabe asked. Mabel bit her lip.

"There are soooo many details..." she said, running her finger along Gabe's table. Meanwhile, back with Dipper and the laptop, the five Guild members were trying to guess the password. Dipper was currently typing in 'password.'

"Didn't we try that already?" Riyadh asked.

"It's hard to keep track.." Quinn sighed, as the laptop rejected the password. Mabel, followed by the rest of the Guild, plopped down next to her twin.

"Huh... So, how'd it go?" Dipper asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Dipper, how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?" Mabel asked, bracing herself for her brother's reaction.

"What? Mabel, are you serious?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"It's Tuesday!" Deon yelled.

"Come on, we can do it!" Joonie encouraged, squeezing in between Deon and Quinn.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have ANYTHING!" Mabel said, shaking her head and looking at Dipper hopefully.

"What about cracking this password? You know, the author? The Guild?" Dipper reminded her, motioning to the Guild surrounding them. Mabel sighed.

"If you guys help me with this for JUST a couple of days I promise I'll help with the password! Please, pretty please! It'll be fun!" Mabel begged, before whispering. "It's for love, Dipper." Dipper exchanged a glance with the Guild, looking slightly apologetic as he gave in.

"All right, if these guys don't mind I guess it's okay-"

"YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER ONE!" Mabel cheered.

"How hard can it be?" Emmett joked, smiling and trying to lighten the mood.

"Besides, we can do both! Help Mabel, and continue to guess the password!" Serena announced, happy they had come to a resolution.

"Okay, okay, okay, shhhh..." Dipper shushed Mabel, as he led the Guild out of the library. _"_ I can't wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We're close to something big here; I can feel it..."

* * *

The next days wer e filled with the frantic glueing together of sock puppets, and countless attempts of cracking the password. They were trying to work out a plot, a set and making puppets for Mabel's play in the twins' living room. Also while trying to keep notes of what the password could possibly be, and what they've tried already. Everyone was busy making puppets, floating in a sea of socks, pom poms, glitter and glue.

"Alright. This is gonna be called _Glove Story: A Sock Opera_. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how _tragic_ it is." Mabel announced, who was working on the score for the 'sock opera' on a keyboard.

"Yeah, um. That's sounds great." Dipper mumbled, trying to rip sock puppets that had gotten stuck to his face off.

"Sure does!" Joonie agreed enthusiastically, as he went back to carefully gluing eyes onto a sock.

"It's.. Unique!" Bear laughed, unable to find another word to describe it.

"I'll tell you what it is, it's-" Deon began, but Emmett cut him off.

"Amazing. Just roll with it, man," Emmett smiled, proudly looking at a sock puppet he just finished.

"Puppet boy, Puppet boy, you're the boy I-" Mabel sang, as (most of) the Guild sang the final song.

"Loooooooovvvveee!" Stan walked through the door, but quickly stopped as the glanced around the room.

"Not even gonna ask," he muttered, walking out of the room again.

"Hey, what time is it?" Serena asked, stifling a yawn. Mika quickly looked at his watch, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"It's.. 9:45!" He replied, surprised it was so late.

"Really? My Mom's gonna be so mad!" Joonie said, freaking out a bit. He could just imagine his Mom at home, probably worried sick.

"It's pretty late. I better go," Quinn said, getting up and putting the sock puppets he was making on the ground.

"Hey, wait! We still haven't tried the password yet today!" Dipper cried.

"Boys, boys, I have a solution!" Mabel announced. "SLEEPOVER!" Joonie perked up significantly at this. But still, the concern for his Mom lingered.

"But what about my-" he began, but Penelope cut him off.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll call her! You know her number?" Penelope offered kindly. Joonie nodded. His mom had it drilled into his head in case of an emergency. Dipper gave a weak smile. Even if they got a few attempts, it'd be better than nothing, right?

* * *

After a while, everything was arranged so the Guild could continue working into the night. At around half-eleven, everyone was pretty tired and full of Chipackerz. The laptop was rejecting everything they threw at it, and Mabel had convinced everyone to settle down a bit and get ready to sleep. The Guild was squeezed into the attic, most on sleeping bags or air mattresses.

"Ugh, wrong password, WRONG, _WRONG! UGH!"_ Dipper cried, flopping back on his bed.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll get it eventually!" Serena assured him.

"Probably not." Quinn said. "There are too many possibilities,"

"Not helping, Quinn.." Penelope mumbled, but gave him a quick smile to show him that she didn't mean any harm.

"Don't stay up all night, Dipper. Last time you got this sleep-deprived you tried to eat your own shirt." Mabel reminded him from her own bed across the room. Dipper, who was unconciously eating his shirt, quickly spat it out.

"Pleh. Just a few more tries."

Half an hour later, Dipper still hadn't given up. He decided to take the laptop to the roof, to at least give the sleeping members of the Guild some quiet. Deon, Riyadh, Emmett, Penelope, Quinn and Cleo were the only members still awake, so they followed him to the roof.

"Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore!" he exclaimed, punching the computer. "I. Hate. You. Sound. There has to be some shortcut or clue. Who would know about secret codes?" Suddenly, a wind picked up around them. A long, black line appeared on the moon, which changed into a strange eye. Glowing, blue bricks surrounded it, forming a triangle. In a flash, colour was gone from the world around them. The Guild were left speechless, as Dipper recognised the triangular demon.

"I THINK I KNOW A GUY!"

* * *

The bricks came together, shrinking down and turning yellow to form Bill Cipher. He floated in front of the group in all his glory; bow tie, top hat and all.

"Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you!" the demon said, taking his head off. As he did, the world flipped upside down for a minute, returning when he placed it back on his.. Head? Corner?

"You again!" Dipper snapped.

"Where are we?!" Cleo asked, looking around at the colourless landscape. "Are you in.. My head? Our head?"

"Nice question, specs! Welcome to the mind scape! Roomy, isn't it?" he asked, as the world around them seemed to close in like walls around them, forcing them to be squashed together between the 'walls' of lanscape. Then, just before they couldn't breathe, they were realeased, and Bill appeared towards them again.

"You know this guy?!" Deon asked Dipper, eyes darting between the two.

"Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!" Bill laughed, taunting Dipper.

"Hardly. You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncle's mind!" Dipper responded.

"When were you going to tell us this?!" Quinn asked, not taking his eyes off the demon.

"It was just a job, kid! No hard feelings! I've been keeping an-" Bill began, circling Dipper as he got slightly bigger and his voice got lower. "EYE ON YOU! Even your little associates!"

"You like what you see?" Riyadh asked flirtatiously, who had taken quite a liking to the floating triangle. But Bill was clearly more interested in messing with Dipper. The kid was desperate.

"Well, since then, and I must say I'm impressed!" he admitted.

"Really?" Dipper asked, clearly surprised. But he was suspicious.

"You deserve a prize! Here, have a head that's always screaming!" Bill clapped, and a screaming human head appeared. Penelope took a step back in surprise, as the head screamed at her feet. _"H_ ahaha!" Bull snapped his fingers and the head slowly disappeared, layer by layer. "The point is I like you. Hows about you let me give you a hint, huh? I only ask for a small -" Bill's voice went suddenly low again, and his eye lit up like a flame _._ "FAVOR" Before gonig back to normal. "in return."

"Don't trust him," Penelope whispered to Dipper.

"Yeah, I don't like this at all.." Emmett added.

"You're the guy who have all the cryptic warnings.." Quinn noted.

"You're a fan of my work?" Bill laughed, as his body flickered like a T.V to show Dipper, Mabel, Soos and himself. It was when he was giving the warnings. After a few seconds, his body flickered back.

"Those warnings came from a dorito?!" Deon asked in disbelief.

"AHHAHA! You sure have a weird taste in followers, Pine-Tree!" Bill laughed, poking Deon hard with his cane. Deon attempted to grab it, but his hand fell right through.

"I'd never do a favor for you! Don't forget who defeated you last time!" Dipper yelled at Bill. Bill floated through the roof of the shack, and appeared again behind Dipper.

"Right, you 'defeated me'. Well if you ever change your mind _, I_ 'll be here for you, ready to make a deeaaall. " he told him temptingly. Three slots appear spinning on his chest, and stop at a pine tree symbol.

"And I'll be here for you." Riyadh winked at Bill.

"Not the time, Riyadh!" Cleo cried.

"Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in about three seconds? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bill yelled, and with that, everything vanished. The Guild woke up again in a world of colour, with Dipper screaming just as Bill had predicted.

"You guys.. Saw that? That wasn't a dream?" Cleo asked, a bit speechless. Bill had that effect on people.

"The weird demon? Yup." Emmett nodded.

"I have a feeling that guy will be back. He didn't seem like a guy to just leave it when he didn't get his way," Quinn said. The others nodded in agreement. Without a doubt, Bill Cipher would be back.

* * *

 **A/N (PLEASE READ, PLEEEASSEE!): Wow, I didn't expect that to be so long. I just want to say, I felt like this was _too_ heavily based on the episode. But I really love the episode. Anyway, this ended up kind of setting up the next chapter. Sock Opera may be a three parter, I don't know. I hope not; hopefully I'll squeeze it into the next chapter. I would've loved to have this more centred on the OCs, but I just couldn't. It _had_ to be Mabel to fall in love with Gabe, and it will _have_ to be Dipper getting posessed by Bill. I just don't think it would work otherwise. Fear not, there are a lot more OC central plots coming up, so stay tuned! Also, can I just say I love Bill. Bill is awesome. I can't wait to write Bipper in the next chapter. The OCs will have more time to shine! Also, the OCs that met Bill were kind of chosen by who I think would still be awake. Nothing else! xD Sorry if it seemed bias.  
**

 **Did anyone catch on to what Bill said to Cleo? *cough* Symbol. *cough***

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously, reviews make me so happy. I love them. Thank you guys so much! Cheers! Also, I know I've mentioned this before, but I go back to school soon. I don't know how much time I'll have for writing, but hopefully I'll keep up the weekly update.**

 **Next Time: Things get.. Crazy. Dipper makes a dangerous deal, and the Guild are left to fix it. Plenty of Bill.**


	11. Sock Opera (Part 2): Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters, aspects of the plot and setting belong to Disney, and the OCs belong to their respective owners. Don't steal 'em, man.**

 **"Gurl, why you ackin' so cray cray?"**

 **-Gravity Falls quote.**

* * *

"Hey, I'm puppet Staaaannn!" Mabel giggled, reaching across the table to have the puppet in Stan's face. She was downstairs in the kitchen with the Guild, minus Dipper, Deon, Riyadh, Emmett, Quinn, Penelope and Cleo.

"Still ignoring this." Stan grumbled, taking his paper and leaving to sit in the living room. As he left, Dipper entered, followed by the rest of the Guild. They looked tired, but not as tired as Dipper. They had gotten some sleep during the night, but Dipper didn't look like he had. He had dark circles around his eyes, and his hair was completely bedraggled.

"Hey guys," Dipper murmured, covering his mouth with his arm as he yawned.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Mika asked, giving him a concerned look.

"You look like a mess!" Bear exclaimed. "No offence, or anything,"

"Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night!" Mabel sighed. "Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice!" Mabel held out a large blender of a weird, red liquid. It had strange, miscellaneous objects in it. "It has plastic dinosaurs in it!" Joonie had just downed his own glass of Mabel Juice.

"And glitter!" he added, coughing up some sparkly glitter.

"Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the Mystery Guild is back in action! I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew," Mabel told Dipper in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait, production crew? Who decided that?!" Riyadh asked, glancing around the Guild. Mika smiled.

"They're very professional," he replied, as Mabel led them outside, where Candy and Grenda were waiting. Candy was a petite, Korean girl with long black hair who wore large glasses, while Grenda was quite the opposite. She was heavily built with her brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and had a weirdly masculine voice.

"Candy! Grenda!" Mabel smiled, walking over to her friends with a large cardboard box of sock puppets.

"So that's where you went yesterday!" Serena said in realisation.

"We read the script. Very emotional," Candy told her with a nod.

"I cried like, eight times!" Grenda added. It was hard to tell if she was yelling or just speaking normally; she spoke very loud. Just then, the ever-so-perfect Puppet Boy appeared, skating in on roller-skates with his two puppets on his hands.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Charming!" Bear smiled, as Gabe came to a stop in front of them.

"GABE!" Mabel exclaimed, looking at him in surprise.

"I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower," Gabe explained, taking off his helmet and shaking his hair out.

"It'd dry a lot quicker if you cut it," Deon huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Someone's jealous!" Bear teased, but Deon elbowed her to let her know he wasn't. He hated Gabe.

"Hubbity-hubbuty." Grenda said, earning her some strange glances.

"Does that guy take his puppets everywhere?" Serena whispered to Riyadh, who shrugged.

"It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS!" Mabel excitedly told Gabe.

"Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stich on one puppet, and cross-stitch on the other? I was like, "Uh-uh!" Gabe sighed, shaking his head. Mabel's heart sank, looking at Gabe with wide eyes.

"Cross-huh?" she repeated, biting her lip anxiously.

"Naturally I deleted her off my cell phone contacts list," Gabe added.

"NATURALLY! Hahahaha!" Mabel laughed, feigning confidence.

"This guy really likes puppets," Emmett whispered to Cleo, who nodded in agreement.

"I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert," Gabe replied.

"You know, Gabe, you look pretty sweaty. You should really take your shirt off. Right? Aren't we all thinking that?" Grenda asked, glancing around at the others.

"No! DON'T!" Quinn said, shaking his head.

"Please, keep your shirt on!" Cleo agreed.

"Later, ladies," Gabe waved, skating away from the group, his blond ponytail swishing behind him.

"GWAAA! We gotta up our game! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!" Mabel cried once Gabe was out of ear shot. She wanted everything perfect for the show. It had to be.

"Mabel, you'll be fine!" Serena assured her.

"Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!" Grenda said, holding up a puppet of herself, which simply tore in half. "Oops."

"AAA! Okay, I'm back on fabrication!" Mabel began, running back inside. "Get me my lint roller!"

"Not this again!" Quinn groaned. Dipper grabbed the sleeve of her sweater to stop her.

"Wo, wo! Hey, you just said you were going to help me!" he said with a sigh.

"DIPPER! This sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!" Mabel retorted.

"Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!"

"Hey, guys, n-" Penelope began, but Serena stopped her.

"I think this is something between the two of them," she said. Penelope considered this, before nodding.

"I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind!" Mabel said, her voice beginning to rise in volume. Dipper self-consciously wiped his eyes.

"But you said you were going to help me today!" he whined.

"Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" With this, Mabel launched into a full blown tickle attack on Dipper.

"Well that escalated quickly," Mika joked. Dipper laughed, but it seemed involuntary. He punched Mabel in the arm to get her to stop. Eventually, he pulled away.

"Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!" Dipper yelled, storming back inside.

"Dipper, wait!" Joonie called after him, but Dipper was gone.

"He'll be fine!" Mabel assured. "He just needs space,"

"Really?" Bear asked, but Mabel nodded.

"Trust me! Now let's get this thing moving! GO, GO, GO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper found refuge in the attic, and was typing away at the laptop.

"Passwords. Passwords. Mabel. Is. Useless." he mumbled, yawning. "Oh, man..."

Suddenly, the computer beeped loudly.

"Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes." a voice spoke from it. Dipper sat up from in slumped position in shock.

"No! Nonono! I'm going to lose everything?! I only have one more try?!" he exclaimed, shaking the laptop screen. The world around him began to drain of colour. Bill slowly appeared before his eyes.

"Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate!"

* * *

It had only been five minutes, and the Guild was worried.

"It feels weird without Dipper," Penelope announced, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah, I know," Quinn nodded in agreement.

"And we're wasting our time on these damn puppets!" Dean scowled, roughly shoving a pair of glue-soaked googly eyes on a sock.

"Hey, Joonie, go up and check on Dipper. I think he's in the attic," Riyadh said the Guild's youngest member. She figured if Dipper was mad, he couldn't be annoyed with Joonie. It was impossible. Joonie looked up and nodded, a bit surprised.

"Oh, okay!" he said, quickly brushing glitter off his coat with swipe of his hand. He placed the puppets that had been on his lap when he was sitting down gently on the table, and un-gracefully stumbled upstairs. "Hey, Dipper?" he quietly called out, as he reached the top of the stairs. He could hear Dipper on the other side of the door. Speaking. Yelling.

"I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these." What did he mean? Joonie timidly turned the handle of the door, opening it slightly so he could peek in the attic. He could just see Dipper, with the laptop on a seat behind him.

"Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe. Besides, what's your sister done for you, lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favour?"

That was a different voice. Joonie opened the door a centimetre more, trying to get a look at the second person. It was a man, anyway. But not Dipper's Grunkle. He watched Dipper glance out the window where Mabel was, his eyes darting between her and the laptop. Then Joonie saw him. The demon from the book! Bill! It had to be him. But why was he with Dipper? Joonie's mind raced at a hundred miles a minute, as he stood there watching Dipper and Bill.

"Tick tock, kid." Bill tempted, reaching out to Dipper with a hand surrounded by blue flames.

"Uh, just one puppet? Fine!" Dipper reached out and shook Bill's hand, finalising the deal. "So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?" 'That was all he wanted?' Joonie thought to himself, his small face scrunching in confusion. It seemed like a pretty big deal just for a puppet.

"Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie..." Bill began, before his tone changed to a low and echoing one. "YOU!"

With his hand, he pulled Dipper from his body, limiting him to a ghost-like state. Joonie's head tilted in confusion, as he watched the demon vanish. Dipper stood up, smirking in a way that made Joonie feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry, kid but you're MY puppet, now! AAHAHAHA!" Dipper laughed, throwing the laptop to the floor and stepping on it. "AHAHAHA!" Joonie gasped in shock. What had he done?! Dipper would never do that! Unless.. It wasn't Dipper. Dipper was the puppet. That's it!

"DIPPER!" Joonie yelled bursting into the room. He instantly regretted this, as Dipper (Bill?) turned on him.

"What do we have here?" he laughed, advancing on Joonie. Joonie slowly stumbled backwards, but got to his feet and ran downstairs as fast as he could. Bill laughed, mumbled something about getting him later. He began pacing the room until he stopped in front of a mirror.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening. This can't be happening!" the real Dipper said to himself, as he watched his arm go right through his own stomach.

"Man, it has been so long since I've inhabited a body!" Bill exclaimed, slapping himself in the face. "Woo! Woo! Haha! Pain is hilarious! And two eyes? This thing's deluxe!" He examined both eyes and pulled down his lip to get a view of his mouth.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!" Dipper yelled, struggling to stop himself floating aimlessly around.

"Look kid, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers. I've got big plans comin' and I don't need you gettin' in my way. Destroying that was a cinch. Now I just need to destroy your journal. And you better hope none of your friends get in the way. Race ya to the bottom of the stairs!" Bill walked over to the top of the stairs and tipped himself over, sending Dipper's body tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

"GUYS, GUYS!" Joonie exclaimed, running outside to meet the rest of the Guild.

"Joonie, what's wrong?" Serena asked, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" he said, ignoring Serena's question.

"Penelope, Quinn and Cleo just went to theatre. Something Mabel wanted them to do.." Emmett explained, as the Guild began to crowd around Joonie.

"Dipper... He's... Puppet." Joonie stammered between heavy breaths.

"Come on, we don't have time for this crap!" Dean scowled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, give him a chance!" Riyadh defended. She had a gut feeling that something as up.

"No, I won't! This is mierda!" Dean replied, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Where's Dip-" Bear began asking Joonie, but she stopped as a large bang came from inside. Bear was first inside, followed by Mika. Emmett and Serena stayed to comfort Joonie, while Dean and Riyadh bickered. Bear rushed inside to the shack's kitchen, where she found Dipper (aka Bill, to you and me) slamming a chest drawer open and closed. Around his arm. Repeatedly.

"Boy, these arms are durable," he said, looking up and Bear.

"Dipper?!" Bear exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Mika asked, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey, 'patch! Do you know where I left my journal?" Dipper asked, looking at Bear with a crazed smirk.

"Your journal? What about the laptop?" Bear asked, slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, I think the answer might be hidden in the journal!" Dipper replied, but he seemed preoccupied. He rummaged through a drawer of cutlery and took out a fork, pressing it into the back of his hand. Bear bit her lip in thought for a minute, before shrugging.

"I haven't seen it," Mika said. Mabel conveniently showed up at this time, poking her head through the door from the hallway.

"Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!" Mabel barely took a breath as she spoke, and was soon running off the hallway.

"Sure, sounds great, sister! I'll see you at the show!" Dipper smiled, looking at the real Dipper (who Mika and Bear couldn't see) in a taunting way.

"Are you feeling okay, dude?" Mika asked, carefully taking a fork out of his arm.

"Never better! Never better," Dipper replied, as he followed Mabel out of the shack. Bear exchanged a confused look with Mika.

"I'm gonna get the laptop. Might as well," she mumbled, racing upstairs to the attic. She opened the door, and gasped in shock. The laptop was in pieces on the floor. She bent down on her knees to inspect it, taking a bit in her hand. "Dipper?" she mumbled, shaking her head. How could he do this?

* * *

"There's Dipper!" Serena said, as they watched Dipper walk outside. He had just missed Mabel, who had gone with Grunkle Stan and taken Joonie, Candy and Grenda. A few trips would be made to bring the rest of the Guild. "See, he's fine!" Serena jogged over to Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper!" she greeted. Dipper turned around to face her, his head going almost 180 before his body followed.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyy, peaches," Dipper said with a very awkward, slow wink.

"Um, pardon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Dipper! There you are!" Soos, the humble handyman, said. Serena sighed in relief, glad to get away from the awkward situation.

"What up, dude?" Wendy asked, casually leaning against Soos' pick-up truck.

"We're heading to the theatre," Soos said.

"Need a ride, Dipper?" Wendy offered.

"Oho, anything for you, Red!" Dipper replied, hopping into the truck.

"How 'bout you, Serena? We can squeeze you in. Somewhere," Soos suggested. Serena shook her head.

"Ah, no, thank you. Mr. Pines is coming to pick me up with some of the others," she said with a smile. She honestly just wanted to avoid Dipper.

"Suit yourself!" Soos said, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway. Serena slowly walked back to the Guild, a vacant look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, noticing her expression.

"It's Dipper.." Serena said. Grunkle Stan's car pulled up, with Penelope, Cleo and Quinn inside.

"Hey guys! We just thought we'd come help with boxes!" Penelope greeted, but stopped when she noticed their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"I told you something was up!" Riyadh snapped at Dean, poking her finger in his chest in a threatening way. Mika and Bear also came out of the Mystery Shack, both looking worried.

"Guys, something happened.." Mika began. Cleo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on?!" she asked, getting very frustrated.

"Um.. Well.. This." Bear said, pulling her hands from behind her back. In it there were small pieces of metal. Wire, some plastic, circuits..

"Don't tell me.." Quinn mumbled, shaking his head.

"Is that-" Emmett began, but Deon finished for him.

"The laptop?! That's the laptop?!" he exclaimed, quickly snatching a piece from Bear.

"What happened?! What the hell happened?!" Riyadh asked.

"I found it like this. Guys.. I think Dipper did it," Bear admitted.

"No way! He didn't! He couldn't have!" Cleo gasped.

"What did Joonie say again?" Riyadh asked, looking at Serena.

"I don't know. Something about a puppet, Dipper, bad.." Serena said with a shrug. "But now that you meant it, Dipper was acting really weird. Like, really weird."

"Yeah, same with us," Mika added.

"Something is going on. We gotta find Dipper," Quinn announced, and the others nodded. They had to get there as soon as possible. Before it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! Okay, so there will probably not be an update next Friday. I start school that day, and I will probably be too tired to publish it. Hopefully I'll get it up on the Saturday.**

 **Now that's out of the way, whoo! So, Sock Opera will be a three parter. I actually don't have much to say, for once! xD I hope you enjoyed it. It was again, just kind of setting up the big climax. Can I just say I tried writing it where one of the OCs got possesed, but it didn't work. At all. Mainly because Dipper was there. It had to be Dipper, because he knew how to defeat him. He's their leader, in a way. Take him away, and you have a problem. Also, TO WHO SUBMITTED RIYADH: Her moment is coming. Patience, my child. Patience. xD**

 **I don't know if I said this before, but don't be afraid to leave requests. If you want your OC to do something, or have a suggestion, be sure to pop me a PM. I'm happy to read them! Don't be afraid!**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! Keep up the amazing reviews! I love reading them.**

 **Next Chapter: WE'RE GOING TO THE THEATER! Get ready to cry.. With laughter.. At how tragic it is! Also, Bipper. Lots of Bipper.**


End file.
